Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada
by Eowynd
Summary: Otra propuesta mas de lo que pasaria en el tercer libro de la serie.Zutara, Sokki, Topang. Por fin la última batalla termina, y nuestros amigos, luego de devolver la paz al mundo se preparan para continuar con sus propios caminos. Capitulo 18 up! Terminad
1. Pensamientos Encontrados

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos**

**Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta**

**Capitulo I: Pensamientos Encontrados**

Cien años de guerra...

Cien años de sitios contra Ba-tsing-Tse...

Cien años de espera que culminaron gracias a una princesa de ojos dorados y dos guerreras que lograron infiltrarse en la ciudad disfrazadas como guerreras Kyoshi y que con ayuda de los dai-lee tomaron el poder y el trono del reino tierra. La movida más importante en el tablero le pertenecia a la nación del fuego.

Y ahora un joven con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro se paseaba por los jardines del palacio admirando la belleza del trabajo de los maestros tierra. Necesitaba pensar con cuidado en todo lo que pensaba llevar acabo y es que su plan era arriesgado y lo sabía, estaba poniendo en riesgo la posibilidad de recuperar su honor y tuvo que traicionar a la única persona que creyó en él durante este tiempo, pero necesitaba que su hermana Azula creyera en él y que ya no dudaba de que la nación del fuego debía ganar esta guerra. Fue por eso que cuando el avatar y su amiga, la maestra agua, tenian arrinconada a su hermana en la prisión subterranea tuvo que intervenir para ayudarla, aunque se moria de ganas de encerrarla en la parte más oscura y fría de ese lugar

Uso todo lo que tenia para atacarlos, todas sus tecnicas y comprobo con satisfacción que sus días y noches de entrenamiento habían sido más que productivos...

_¿Por qué haces esto Zuko? Pense que habías cambiado!_

Aunque no entendia porque, la conversación con aquella maestra agua, se le repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza

_¿Qué sabes tú sobre como me ha tratado a mí la vida? Todo lo que he tenido que soportar?_

Zuko probablemente no sabía lo que le hubiera pasado antes de encontrarse con él en su busqueda del avatar, porque de ahí en adelante bien podía hacerse una idea

Nunca estar mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar para no delatarte...

Dormir poco, mal y aveces nada...

Mala comida, sino es que podrida...

Y muchas otras cosas mas que podría seguir enumerando ya que él mismo las había vivido en carne propia durante casi dos años de exilio y casi uno más como refugiado y traidor

_Cada vez que pensaba en la nación del fuego o en nuestros enemigos, veia tú rostro!!_

Y a caso podía culparla? A casi un año de estarlos persiguiendo sin tregua? Si algo había aprendido Zuko, era el inmenso odio y resentimiento que las personas tenian contra su nación por esta larga guerra...

Cien años, donde muchos padres, maridos, hijos y hermanos habían partido para nunca más volver a sus hogares

_La nación del Fuego me robo a mí madre!_

_Lo siento, pero es algo que tenemos en común..._

Zuko entendia perfectamente lo que dolia perder a una persona tan importante como una madre. la suya había sido la única que le habaía mostrado cariño y afecto sincero durante su niñez y cuando desaparecio una enorme tristeza se apodero del niño que alguna vez fue. Y como no hubo funeral, no hubo urna o ningun lugar donde poner las cennizas, asi que todos los años en el cumpleaños de su madre le prendia una vela para iluminar su camino al descanso eterno

_lamento haberte gritado de esa forma hace un instante _

_no importa, siempre he pensado que mí destino era ser el principe condenado por su cicatriz a perseguir eternemente al avatar. Aunque hace poco he comenzado a pensar que tal vez puedo forjarme un destino diferente_

Y esta era una de las dos partes de la conversación que Zuko no lograba entender. Esa confesión de sentimientos no se la había hecho ni a su tio Iroh y ahora en frente de la maestra agua las palabras fluian solas como si fueran amigos hace años y no enemigos encerrados en la misma prisión subterranea, pero... ¿lo eran? Ahora que lo meditaba, él no tenia nada en contra de ella como tal, pero viajaba con el avatar y lo ayudaba a escapar cada vez que se enfrentaban, asi que era enemiga por anexión...

_Tal vez puedas hacerlo, yo tengo poderes de curación y podría ayudarte a desaparecer esa cicatriz_

_nadie puede curar una cicatriz asi _

_Aún tengo un poco de agua de la fuente de los espiritus del polo norte, es probable que pueda sanarte_

Y he aqui la segunda parte de la conversación que Zuko no entendia, en ese instante estaban de pie uno frente al otro y la maestra agua tenia su mano derecha sobre su cicatriz, como analizandola y con la otra sostenia el pequeño frasco con el agua sagrada, la distancia que los separaba era minima y él podía apreciar en sus ojos que ella estaba siendo sincera en sus palabras. Quizas si el avatar y su tío no hubiesen entrado en ese instante...?

Pero ahora ya no convenia pensar en eso, su cicatriz y él estarían juntos un poco más de tiempo. Cuando todo esto acabara, podría aceptar la oferta de la maestra agua... de Katara...

_todo lo relacionado con agua, no es un mal nombre para una maestra agua _- continuo caminando

El animo en el 'equipo avatar' ,como lo llamaba Sokka, estaba tan bajo que uno podría haberse tropezado y caido. Estaban volando sobre Appa junto al rey y su oso Bosco decidiendo que hacer

- podemos ir con el guru -dijo Aang- es muy dificil llegar hasta allá por tierra y les tomara por lo menos dos días

- no suena mal, por lo menos podremos descansar un poco y tal vez comer algo para reponer fuerzas -dijo Sokka. Aang sonrio al recordar la pasta de cebollas y barras que comia con el guru y la cara que pondría Sokka cuando la probara.

- siento que tengo una gran culpa en todo lo que paso -comenzo a decir d epronto el rey tierra- sino hubiera sido tan ciego con las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, tal vez hubiera sido diferente

- no se eche la culpa su alteza -dijo Toph- no es su culpa que su consejero lo haya traicionado por poder o que Azula se haya infiltrado como una guerrera Kyoshi, ni el mejor vidente podría haber vaticinado algo como eso. Lo importante ahora es reagrupar las fuerzas que tengamos y recuperar Ba-sing-se, no lo crees igual Katara? Katara? -entonces se percataron que Katara parecia estar en cualquier sitio menos ahi y no era tan errado puesto que su mente estaba puesta en las catacumbas de la ciudad y en particular en su encuentro con cierto principe exiliado de ojos ambarinos...

Cuando vio como lo arrojaban, solo, dentro de la celda se había sorprendido enormemente puesto que ella había corrido a avisar al rey precisamente sobre él y su tio, pero cayo en la trampa de Azula, Ty lee y Mai, entonces ¿Qué hacia Zuko en esa prision?

_Zuko¿Qué haces aqui? Ya sé, debe ser una trampa para tratar de atrapar a Aang, cierto? Pues no creas que te resultara! _-Katara casi no había respirado al decir eso, él sólo se incorporo y se sento en el suelo mientras ella segia hablando- Claro que debe ser eso, como eres el hijo del señor del fuego, seguro que el odio y la venganza corren por tus venas -Katara estaba tan molesta, que viendo que él no haia nada para callarla o atacarla, saco de su pecho todo lo que tenia guardado contra la nación del fuego

_Cada vez que pensaba en la nación del fuego o en nuestros enemigos, veia tú rostro!! _

_¿Qué sabes tú sobre como me ha tratado a mí la vida? Todo lo que he tenido que soportar?_

_La nación del Fuego me robo a mí madre!_

_Lo siento, pero es algo que tenemos en común..._

Cuando oyo esas palabras de boca de Zuko, Katara se callo ¿Había oido bien? El arrogante de Zuko le acababa de decir algo tan personal? Y su voz y ojos se habían reflejado tal tristeza?

_lamento haberte gritado de esa forma hace un instante _

_no importa, siempre he pensado que mí destino era ser el principe condenado por su cicatriz a perseguir eternemente al avatar. Aunque hace poco he comenzado a pensar que tal vez puedo forjarme un destino diferente_

En ese momento él se puso de pie y ella se atrevio a acercarse un poco más, bueno bastante en realidad, quedaron frente a frente y Katara por primera vez pudo apreciar su rostro y toda su persona sin que estuvieran peleando o gritandose el uno al otro. Era bien alto, casi una cabeza más que ella, su cabello negro le había crecido bastante y muy rebelde, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Katara era el color de sus ojos... Eran de un bello color entre ambar y dorado, que Katara no había visto nunca antes en su vida...

Debia admitir que Zuko no era para nada feo, de hecho, sino fuera por su cicatriz, sería muy bien parecido

_Tal vez puedas hacerlo, yo tengo poderes de curación y podría ayudarte a desaparecer esa cicatriz_

_nadie puede curar una cicatriz asi _

_Aún tengo un poco de agua de la fuente de los espiritus del polo norte, es probable que pueda sanarte_

Dicho esto Katara saco de su cinturon el frasco con el agua sagrada y llevo la otra mano hasta tocar su cicatriz ¿Dónde y cómo se la había hecho? Estaba claro que se trataba de una herida causada por un ataque directo de fuego control, pero ¿Quién se la había echo? Zuko era muy bueno, asi que Katara dudaba de que fuera un accidente de entrenamiento como propuso Sokka una vez, entonces si fue en un combate contra otro maestro fuego, quizas... ¿Zhao¿Azula? Tal vez ahora pudiera preguntarle, después de todo parecia dispuesto a abrirse con ella...

Si tan solo Aang y el general Iroh no hubieran entrado en ese momento, ella podría haber conversado y conocido más a Zuko, este eneigmatico principe de ojos ambarinos que tantos secretos ocultaba en su interior

- Katara! -fue el grito de Toph en su oido lo que la trajo de regreso a la realidad con un brinco por el susto

- Toph! Porque me gritas de esa forma?

- es que llevo cinco minutos hablandote y tú no ponias atención ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- nada importante Toph ¿Qué era lo que me decias? - la maestra tierra supo que Katara le mentia, su corazón latio irregular y la delato, pero por el momento decidio dejarlo asi

- decia que debemos agrupar todas nuestras fuerzas y tratar de recuperar Ba-sing-se de la nación del fuego ¿Qué opinas de eso Katara?

-estoy de acuerdo Toph, Ba-sing-se es muy importante para ganar la guerra contra el señor del fuego, debemos recuperarla -finalizo, aunque le hubiera gustado añadir que asi podría terminar su conversación con el dueño de cierto ojos ambares

Fin del Capitulo I


	2. El Plan de Zuko

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers:** los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones:** todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta

**Capitulo II: El Plan de Zuko**

**Palacio Real de Ba-sing-se**

**Salón del trono**

- ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que los amigos del avatar se llevaran al rey de la nación tierra? - Azula estaba furiosa y lanzaba rayos por todo el salón del trono, era un gran tropiezo en su plan que algo asi pasara

- princesa Azula, nos atacaron por sorpresa y los amigos del avatar aprovecharon la confusion para ingresar a las celdas y llevarse al rey -explico uno de los Dai-lee arrodillado frente a ella

- y que esperan para organizar una partida de busqueda? No regresen sin el rey -grito Azula mientras los dai-lee salian

- porque estas tan furiosa Azula? -pregunto Ty lee quien jugaba con unas manzanas mientras Mai solo tenia expresion de infinito aburrimiento- ¿qué tan malo es que haya escapado? -Azula incinero una manzana

- por que mientras este libre y con el avatar, la gente tendra esperanza y a mí no me conviene que la tengan

- porque?

- porque la esperanza da fuerzas y la fuerza representa oposición y rebelion -explico Azula

- pero tienes el control de los dai-lee, los cinco generales estan presos y neutralizados y en toda ba-sing-se no hay un solo maestro tierra lo suficientemente fuerte o loco para retarnos -dijo Mai mirando como Ty lee gimoteaba por su manzana quemada

- de todos modos, debo mantener la ciudad bajo control, y para eso debo romper sus esperanzas y pisotear su espiritu -dijo la fria princesa.

**Calabozos de Ba-sing-se**

Tal vez no era tan habíl como Azula en el manejo del fuego, pero sus habilidades como espadachin y espia eran increíbles, lograba infiltrarse y salir sin ser detectado de los lugares más insolitos, como el cuartel secreto de los Dai-lee antes que lo destruyeran, era tan silencioso que un gato aterrizando sobre una almohada de plumas haría más ruido. Ya había localizado las celdas de los generales, las de las autenticas guerreras Kyoshi que Azula y las otras habían suplantado, las de unos pocos maestros tierra que habían tratado de oponerse a su hermana y la de su tio Iroh. Ahora tan sólo debia esperar el momento justo para hacer su movida, debía esperar al cambio de guardia cuando eran más vulnerables. Asi que espero oculto entre las sombras

**Ruinas del Templo Aire**

- ¡wow! Que lugar tan bonito! -comento Katara mientras Aang hacia aterrizar a Appa -tiene muchas cascadas y vegetación ¿Aqui vive el guru Patik, Aang?

- si Katara, sólo espero que no le importe recibir tantas visitas de manera tan repentina -comento mientras ayudaba al rey y el oso a bajar a Appa

- pues yo muero de hambre -dijo Sokka

- tú siempre mueres de hambre Sokka -se burlo Toph mientras bajaba de Appa y caia al lado del rey

- creo que nunca me podría acostumbrar a esto de volar - le dijo el rey a Toph- me duele el cuerpo entero

- vaya! Cuanta gente vino hoy! -exclamo de pronto el guru apareciendo tras de ellos- hacia mucho que no te veia -dijo acariciando a Appa

- disculpe que hayamos aparecido de manera tan repentina guru Patik la situación en la que nos encontramos nos obligo a hacerlo -explico Aang con debilidad

- no es necesario que te expliques, yo no seria un guru si no supiera lo que esta pasando joven avatar, por favor pasen y acomodense para que descansen, tendran que disculpar lo poco, pero no recibo tantas visitas como quisiera

- es usted muy amable señor guru Patik -dijo el rey- le estamos muy agradecidos- con esto tods se movilizaron al interior de las ruinas

**Calabozos de Ba-sing-se**

- ya estan todos los dai-lee encerrados general -decia Suki mientras cerraba la puerta de la prison blindada

- muy bien ahora que tenemos los uniformes de los dai-lee podremos continuar con la siguiente parte del plan -dijo Zuko al general- es necesario que se vistan con ellos y se mezclen con los demas dai-lee

- pero¿no se daran cuenta? -dijo Sukki

- no, porque la mitad de los dai-lee estaran fuera de ba-sing-se en una busqueda del avatar -dijo Zuko- lo importante ahora es que Azula y las otras no se den cuenta del cambio, por lo tanto no tienen que hacer nada que levante sospechas

- pero porque nos ayudas tanto? Acaso no eres de la nación del fuego? -pregunto Sukki, recordando su encuentro hace tanto en la isla Kyoshi

- lo hago porque estoy harto de esta absurda guerra que dura ya cien años y que no ha traido mas que dolor y desolación -dijo Zuko- quiero acabarla para volver a casa y vivir en paz

- ojala más gente de la nación del fuego pensara igual -comento el general

- puede estar seguro de que lo hacen general, pero tienen miedo al señor del fuego y los comandantes -dijo Zuko

- pero aún con la mitad de los dai-lee estamos en desventaja -dijo el general

- por eso tú y las otras guerreras Kyoshi deben ir por el avatar y sus amigos con su ayuda podremos nivelar las fuerzas -comento Zuko- ahora yo debo volver antes de que Azula me extrañe demasiado. Por cierto en una celda subterranea hay encerrado un hombre llamado Iroh, seria una gran ayuda para ustedes si se lo llevaran -dijo Zuko a la guerrera Kyoshi

- porque lo dices?

- porque es un poderoso maestro fuego

**Ruinas del Templo Aire**

- y cuando fui corriendo a avisarle al rey sobre la presencia de Zuko y su tio Iroh, fue que me tope con Azula y sus amigas disfrazadas como guerreras Kyoshi, como me tomaron por sorpresa no reaccione a tiempo y terminaron derrotandome yencerrandome en esa cueva subterranea -les contaba Katara a los demas mientars comian alrededor del fuego- y luego los guardias abrieron un hueco y arrojaron a Zuko y momo

- ¡¿Cómo¿Estuviste encerrada con ese cara quemada? No te hizo daño verdad? -exclamo Sokka escupiendo por todos lados la mezcla de banana y cebollas

- no, de hecho fue muy amable conmigo - contesto Katara con cierto dejo de tristeza en la voz que sólo Aang y Toph notaron

- como puedes usar las palabras "Zuko" y "amable" en la misma frase Katara? -Sokka no daba su brazo a torcer, para él de la nación del fuego no salia nada bueno. Y a Aang el tono de Katara al hablar de Zuko, casi como si lo extrañara, no le estaba gustando nada...

¿Qué podía haber pasado entre los dos en las catacumbas de la ciudad para que actuara asi? Porque, que Katara pasara de llamarlo "arrogante principe engreido" a "Zuko" algo tenia que haber pasado, y más si recordaba lo juntos que los había visto cuando entro a la prision junto al general Iroh y si sus ojos no lo habían engañado Katara tenia su mano puesta en la mejilla de Zuko, casi como en una caricia. Y cuando Katara corrio a abrazarlo supo que le había puesto una muy mala cara a este.

¡Que bueno que se habían separado del conflictivo principe!

**Patios del Palacio del Reino Tierra**

- veo que has encontrado un buen lugar para entrenar Zuko -dijo Azula viendo como su hermano realizaba ejercicios de elongamiento para distender sus musculos

- si, ya se me estab entumeciendo el cuerpo sin hacer nada -contesto Zuko tratando de sonar cansado y casual, no queria que Azula viera nada extraño en su comportamiento que pudiera delatar lo que estaba pasando

- y llevas mucho rato entrenando?

- en realidad camine un buen rato conociendo los alrededores hasta que encontre este lugar, asi que comence hace poco -contesto Zuko deteniendo las elongaciones y los ejercicios- pero no creo que hayas venido a hablar sobre eso, no es cierto Azula?

- es cierto hermano, necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre el avatar

- el avatar? Y qué quieres saber Azula?

- gracias a él y sus amigos el rey escapo y necesito encontrarlo ¿alguna idea que me pudieras dar?

- si el avatar esta mal herido, sus amigos buscaran un lugar donde puedan curarlo, pero no creo que se alejen demasiado de Ba-sing-se

- y tú lo crees porque...?

- lo heriste estando en estado avatar, sino murio, debe estar muy debil y no aguantaria un viaje tan lejos en el lomo del bisonte, ademas seguro que intentaran un plan temerario para recuperar la ciudad -finalizo Zuko

- tienes toda la razón Zuko, dime no te gustaria dirijir la partida de busqueda del avatar?

- pense que ya se habían ido

- estan casi listos, pensaba en ir yo misma o mandar a Mai y Ty lee, pero creo que es más conveniente que seas tú el que vaya tras ellos -Zuko tomo una toalla y se seco el rostro, esto podía ser un problema, pues si iba a la cabeza de los dai-lee, el avatar y sus aimgos lo atacarian y él necesitaba que atacaran Ba-sing-se, pero si se negaba Azula podría sospechar y eso le convenia aún menos asi que contesto

- esta bien, dame unos minutos para arreglarme y partire con los dai-lee Azula - contesto tomando la parte superior de su ropa que había dejado a un lado para ir a prepararse

Fin del Capitulo II


	3. La Partida de Busqueda I Parte

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo III: La Partida de Busqueda I Parte**

**En el bosque**

Iroh, Sukki y las otras guerreras Kyoshi llevaban un rato caminando en la dirección en que habían visto viajar al bisonte y ahora se encontraban en medio de un bosque tratando de encontrar alguna pista de donde pudiera estar el avatar y los demas. Era importante para que el plan resultara que regresaran rápido a Ba-sing-se para atacar ahora que no se esperaban un contraataque tan repentino. Suki suspiro cansada mientras apartaba una rama del camino y continuaba avanzando

**Ruinas del Templo Aire**

- ¿Cómo te sientes Aang? -pregunto Katara mientras usaba un poco de agua para revisar el cuerpo de este

- mucho mejor, gracias Katara -le contesto con voz cansada

- no me des las gracias a mi Aang, sino al maestro Pakku por darme el agua sagrada, de no ser por eso, no la estariamos contando -le sonrio la maestra agua terminando su revision

- Katara... hay algo que yo queria decirte... yo...

- podría hablar con el avatar Aang señorita? O aún no esta en condiciones? -pregunto en ese momento el guru entrando al cuarto

- por supuesto, pero por favor no lo canse mucho, aún necesita reposo -le contesto Katara mientras se levantaba y salia del cuarto

-_ rayos! _ Creo que se a lo que viene señor guru -dijo Aang cerrando los ojos, de pronto le dolia la cabeza

- entonces comprendes que el error de abandonar el entrenamiento a mitad de camino casi te costo la vida no es cierto joven avatar?

- asi es guru, trate de alcanzar la energia cosmica para poder derrotar a mís enemigos, pero me distraje y casi me cuesta la vida

- eso quiere decir que estuviste consciente de renunciar a todo aquello que te ata a este mundo incluyendo a la joven, no es cierto?

- si guru, estuve dispuesto a hacerlo

- entonces si es asi, y no tienes dudas en tú corazón, podras continuar con tu evolución como avatar -finalizo el guru saliendo del cuarto

- Toph¿me acompañas a recoger frutas? -pregunto Katara a la maestra tierra quien parecia muy ocupada con un cuchillo

- de acuerdo Katara -le contesto mientras se levantaba. Tomaron cada una un canasto y se dirigieron al bosque cercano a buscar algo distinto de cebollas y bananas para la cena. Con la ayuda de Toph bajaron bastante rápido la ladera hasta llegar a la zona de los árboles, fue entonces cuando Katara le pregunto a Toph

- ¿Cómo te fue con tú madre Toph?

- ¿mí madre?

- claro¿no recibiste una carta suya?

- en realidad, tengo que confesar algo Katara... mís padres nunca me dieron permiso para venir con ustedes

- ¿Qué cosa¿Te escapaste? Dios mio! Deben tener el alma en un hilo! -exclamo Katara ante la confesion de Tohh, esta puso el rostro serio y continuo

- claro, tan preocupados que fueron capaces de contratar al dueño del estadio donde peleaba y a mí viejo maestro de tierra control para que me capturaran y llevaran de regreso con ellos

- entonces esa carta...?

- asi es Katara, era un trampa que ellos me pusieron para llevarme, pero sabes, no todo fue tan malo

- ¿A qué te refieres Toph?

- A que aprendi a controlar el metal Katara! Ahora también soy una maestra de metal!

- en serio? Es increíble Toph!

- lo increíble es que ustedes sean tan ruidosas -dijo Sukki seguida de las guerreras y Iroh apareciendo desde uncostado- podríamos haberlas atacado con los ojos cerrados sin fallar

- Suki! -Katara corrio a abrazar a su colorina amiga mientras que Toph se quedaba un poco atras- Que bueno que se encuentran bien! Estabamos preocupados!

- es bueno ver que se encuentran bien -dijo Iroh mirando a Toph- me preocupo ver como salieron de la pelea

- muchas gracias señor Iroh, aunque de no ser por usted no creo que hubieramos salido de esa -contesto Katara- pero yo creia que había caido prisionero de Azula y... -Katara se interrumpio cuando iba a decir el nombre de Zuko, y Toph pudo sentir un latido irregular en el corazón de su amiga, pero no dijo nada al respecto

- bueno, esa es una historia un poco larga, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo Iroh- sería mejor que lo conversaramos en su campamento con los demas

**Salón del Trono del palacio real**

-escuchen muy bien -decia Azula al escudron de busqueda- el avatar esta mal herido y no deben estar muy lejos de la ciudad por lo que quiero que rastreen todo el perimetro y no dejen piedra sin mover. Mí hermano Zuko será quien dirija el grupo de busqueda -dijo señalandolo a su izquierda, vestido con un haori rojo, pantalon negro y botas rojas, se veia realmente imponente y a los dai-lee les inspiro respeto (n.a. apliquese aqui el octavo mandamiento de Zuko: Zuko es sexy por donde se lo mire)

- Zuko conoce muy bien los movimientos del avatar, ademas de ser un gran maestro fuego y espero que lo obedescan al pie de la letra- le dio la palabra a Zuko

- escuchen bien todos, aunque el avatar este herido, no quiero que lo subestimen, tampoco se dejen engañar por su apariencia de niño, el avatar es un poderoso maestro aire, también domina la tierra, el agua y a su lado viajan dos poderosas maestras de agua y tierra. Deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa, pero les advierto el avatar debe ser capturado vivo y en las mejores condiciones posibles para enviarlo a la nación del fuego a la presencia de Lord Ozai. Ahora preparense para marchar

- si señor -dijeron como una sola voz los Dai-lee, y mientras Zuko salia por un costado pudo escuchar como Mai le decia

- es bueno que estes de regreso con nosotros Zuko -él sólo se giro impresionado de que esta chica tan apatica le hubiera dirigido algo más que monosilabos y le contesto

- gracias Mai, es bueno estar de regreso. Ahora con tu permiso debo retirarme (n.a. apliquese aqui el noveno mandamento de Zuko: Zuko es y será por siempre de Katara, sin importar cuantos Aangs, Harus y Jets se crucen en el camino)

**Ruinas del Templo Aire**

- ¿Cómo que fue el cara quemada el que te libero? -gritaba Sokka ante las palabras de la guerrera

- pero asi fue Sokka, es un habil espia, logro infiltrarse durante el cambio de guardias y nos saco a todos -dijo Sukki- y no sólo eso, vencio a varios Dai-lee el sólo

- pero no entiendo -dijo Aang- él nos ataco en las catacumbas, parecia estar del lado de Azula

- para engañar a tú enemigo, debes engañar primero a tus amigos joven avatar -dijo Iroh- y por lo menos Zuko me engaño a mí completamente (n.a apliquese aqui el tercer mandamiento de Zuko: Haga lo que haga Zuko siempre sera lo correcto. Tanto si persigue al avatar como si le enseña fuego control)

- pero nosotros no samos amigos de ese principe engreido -dijo Sokka

- pero Azula debia creer que Zuko estaba de su parte -dijo Toph- por eso los ataco asi

- entonces Zuko, si cambio... _¿Por qué haces esto Zuko? Pense que habías cambiado! Si cambie! _ Realmente esta de nuestro lado -dijo Katara, aunque fue casi más para ella misma que para los demas. Toph pudo percibir que el corazón de Katara dio un bonito latido y entonces sonrio, por fin entendia lo que le pasaba a su amiga Katara

- asi es Katara -dijo Sukki- pero por el momento es mejor que sigan pretendiendo que son enemigos para que el plan resulte... Ahora debemos tener cuidado con la partida de busqueda que iba a mandar Azula para rastrear a Aang y ustedes, podría venir ella misma encabezandola.

- es cierto Sukki -dijo Aang- pero aún tengo dudas sobre si su plan resultara

Fin del Capitulo III


	4. La Partida de Busqueda II Parte

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo IV: La partida de Busqueda II Parte**

**En el Bosque**

- es por este lado -dijo Zuko a los hombres

- pero como esta tan seguro señor? -pregunto un dai-lee (n.a. apliquese el septimo mandamiento de Zuko: La palabra de Zuko es ley y como tal la acataras. Sólo vivimos para servirle)

- estas ramas fueron rotas al pasar una persona, y la hierba tambien luce aplastada de una manera poco natural,alguien paso por aqui hace no mucho, par de horas talvez - Zuko siguio caminando y revisando la veegtación ante el asombro del grupo que nunca habían visto un rastreador tan bueno como el principe- no nos deben llevar más de medio día de ventaja cuando mucho, si apresuramos el paso los alcanzaremos para el anochecer- volvio a montar sobre el pajaro-caballo y reanudo la marcha con el grupo tras él

**Ruinas del Templo Aire**

- estas seguro de que te sientes lo suficientemente bien para continuar con tú entrenamiento joven avatar? -pregunto el guru

- si, ademas no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que debamos partir

- muy bien, cierra los ojos y libera todos tus chakras -Aang lo hace y su espiritu se eleva hasta aparecer sobre un camino de luz ascendente que termina en una inmensa figura luminosa de él mismo que sostiene entre sus manos una esfera de luz

- liberate de todas tus ataduras terrenales y dejalas ir -sonaba la voz del guru en su mente, entonces vio la imagen de Katara y como esta se alejaba a gran velocidad por el sendero. Aang comenzo a caminar hacia la figura de luz y la bola de energia que esta sostenia

Katara había tomado el primer turno de vigilancia para que los demás descansaran y Aang hablara con el guru, pero la verdad es que no habría podido dormir aunque hubiera querido porque, entre la información de Suki y unos ojos ambarinos, le habían quitado todo el sueño ¿Cómo y cuándo esos ojos se le habían instalado tan profundamente en sus pensamientos?.

De pronto unos brazos la sujetaron por detras y le cubrieron la boca con una mano para que no gritara, trato de moverse, pero el agarre de su captor era muy firme y sin agua a su alcance era como una niña indefensa, de pronto su captor acerco su boca hasta su oido y le dijo

- pense que seria más difícil capturarte Katara ¡Que decepción! -esa era la voz de Zuko, Katara la reconocio al instante, entonces noto que su cuerpo era calido, sus brazos firmes y su aliento le producia cosquillas en su oido

- ya han llegado las guerreras Kyoshi y mí tio Iroh? -Katara asintio con la cabeza, entonces Zuko retiro su mano de su boca- y ya les contaron todo?

- si y me alegra saber que estas de nuestro lado Zuko -susurro Katara

- te lo dije antes... si cambie... Ahora ve al campamento y preparen una buena actuación antes de que los atrapemos -finalizo soltandola

- y por que mejor no los vencemos?

- porque asi podremos llevarlos justo frente a Azula y las demás

- esta bien, dame diez minutos para ir y hablar con los otros

- tienes quince, antes de que regrese con los dai-lee -dijo mirandola a los ojos antes de irse como una sombra

_!lo juro! una hormiga caminando sobre arena hace más ruido- _con esto en mente Katara regreso al campamento con los otros

**Campamento de la Partida de Busqueda**

-¡Levantense haraganes! -grito Zuko llegando al improvisado campamento que habían montado los dai-lee- ¡recogan todo de inmediato!

- que sucede señor?

- el avatar y sus amigos acampan cerca de aqui, asi que nos vamos ahora! Tienen 15 minutos!

Los dai-lee se levantaron y con rápidez comenzaron a desarmamr el campamento ante la orden del principe

_sólo espero que Katara prepare a los otros a tiempo..._

**Ruinas del Templo Aire**

Era la sensación más indescriptible del mundo...

Aang por fin había llegado hasta el fin del camino y se había vuelto uno con la energia cosmica que lo esperaba. Era como si el universo fuera él y él fuera el universo, se sentia parte del todo y de la nada, como si hubiera pasado una eternnidad y en realidad un sólo segundo

Como si toda la verdad de este universo hubiera entrado de pronto a su mente haiendolo ver por primera vez, como si hubiera vivido en tinieblas hasta ese momento. Supo entonces que por fin y verdaderamente se había convertido en el avatar

- avatar Aang, ahora debes regresar a tú cuerpo -sono la voz del guru en su cabeza nuevamente y entonces su espiritu bajo hasta su cuerpo y este plano de conciencia

- por fin cumpliste con tú mision y alcanzaste la energia cosmica. Ahora podras usar el estado avatar a tú entera voluntad -dijo el guru

- muchas gracias por todo guru, sin su ayuda nunca lo habría logrado -contesto Aang con una inclinación de cabeza para comenzar a levantarse, cuando escucho ruido y gritos afuera como si estuvieran combatiendo

- los dai-lee que envio! -fue lo que se le ocurrio decir a Aang mientras salia del cuarto. Afuera Aang pudo ver como sus amigos se enfrentaban a los dai-lee y a... un momento! No era Azula quien los comandaba! Era Zuko! Y estaba atacando a Iroh mientras que los demas parecian estar siendo superados por los dai-lee... Sabía que no podían confiar en Zuko!

Aang corrio hacia el lugar de la pelea y usando la tierra control hizo que Zuko perdiera balance y callera. Acto seguido creo una onda de aire que lo mando a volar ante la vista de todos los presentes.

Fue en ese momento en que Katara palidecio ¡Aang! Como estaba con el guru Patik, ella no había lacanzado a decirle sobre el plan y estaba atacando a Zuko de verdad... Por los espiritus! Debia detenerlo o alguno podría salir gravemente lastimado...

Katara congelo a unos cuantos de los dai-lee y comenzo a moverse en dirección a donde estaba Aang mientras esquivaba otros ataques de elementos y a su vez todos se preguntaban ¿Qué diablos hacia Aang?

- maldito seas Avatar! _esto no fue sólo una actuación ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este crio? _-grito Zuko recuperandose y levantandose para continuar su 'combate' con Iroh mientras que Katara llegaba con Aang

- Katara! estas bien?

- Aang, no alcance a avisarte...

- eh? de qué hablas Katara?

- de esto... -Katara convovo una ola que llevo a Aang muy cerca de Zuko quien aprovechando 'el desuido' de la maestra agua, logro reducir a Aang momento en el que grito

- tengo al avatar! Si no quieren que lo lastime dejen de combatir! -todos los 'feroces combatientes' bajaron sus manos y se 'rindieron'

**Camino de Ba-sing-se presos del grupo de busqueda**

-ahora lo entiendes Aang -decia Katara en la celda en la cual los transportaban los dai-lee y Zuko hacia ba-sing-se- todo era parte del plan, peo Zuko llego antes de que pudiera avisarte, por eso tuve uqe recurrir a esa ola para que no lo hecharas a perder

- lo siento muchachos, no era mí intención, realmente crei que Zuko nos atacaba en serio, pero que bueno que este de nuestro lado -les contesto Aang- ahora tenemos los cuatro elementos por fin reunidos!

- es cierto -dijo Iroh- y lo mejor es que ahora, podras aprender el fuego control con la ayuda de mí sobrino - esto provoco un silencio incomo hasta que Aang dijo

- en realidad, me gustaria evitar el fuego de ser posible

- pero ¿porque avatar? -entonces Aang le cuenta la historia a Iroh sobre su encuentro con Yeong Yeong

- ya veo, asi que conocieron a mí viejo camarada, Yeong es un gran maestro fuego ¿no saben nada más de él?

- es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra -comento Sokka

- en mí opinión joven avatar, si no quieres usar el fuego lo entiendo, pero hasta que no lo aprendas no seras un avatar completo y no podras enfrentarte en buenas condiciones al señor del fuego -finalizo Iroh. En ese instante se anuncio la llegada de Zuko y los dai-lee con los prisioneros a Ba-sing-se y los maestros tierra abrieron una entrada para ellos

El cortejo paso por las calles llamando la atención de los transeuntes que murmuraban a su paso hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio donde el resto de los dai-lee escoltaron a Zuko y los prisioneros hasta la presencia de Azula, Ty lee y Mai quienes al verlos entrar notaron de inmediato que algo andaba mal

- es una trampa Azula! Esas chicas son las guerreras que vencimos! -dijo Ty lee viendo a la colorina

- eres un idiota Zuko! Atrapenlos a todos! -grito Azula, pero ningun dai-lee hizo nada- ¿Qué les pasa?

- ellos no te son leales Azula -dijo Zuko, momento en que los dai-lee se giraron enfrentandose a la princesa mientras Zuko liberaba a Toph, Aang y Katara, para que liberaran a los demas

- ni creas que te liberaras de mí tan facilmente Zuko! -Azula convoco su fuego y empezo a atacar a su hermano mientras que Tylee y Mai hacian lo mismo, pero los dai-lee impostores levantaron un circulo de piedra alrededor de ellas que rápidamente cerranron sobre sus cabezas. Fue en ese momento cuando el resto de los dai-lee alertados por el grito de Azula y los movmientos de la tierra entraron al salón donde fueron recibidos por los maestros tierra, las guerreras kyoshi y el grupo del avatar, pero a pesar de que se sabían en desventaja numerica, se trabaron en un combate elemental, que aunque al comienzo parecia parejo pronto comenzo a cambiar a favor del grupo del avatar hasta que finalmente todos fueron puestos bajo control y encerrados en celdas especiales al igual que Azula, Ty lee y Mai.

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! -comenzo a gritar Aang- RECUPEAMOS BA-SING-SE!!!!

Fin del capitulo IV


	5. La Fiesta de Recuperación de Basingse

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista". En este capitulo tendremos la cancion de Shakira "Hips dont lie" (las caderas no mienten) como fondo. Ya veran porque

**Capitulo V: La Fiesta de Recuperación de Ba-sing-se**

**Palacio del Reino de Ba-sing-se**

**Salón de la Fiesta**

- quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes -comenzo el rey- sin su inapreciable ayuda, el destino de la ciudad y toda la nación de la tierra seria dominado por la nación del fuego, pero ahora en cambio la nación tierra se levantara imponenete como las murallas de la ciudad y con fuerza demoledora atacaremos a la nación del fuego el día del sol negro ¡salud! -todos brindaron ante el discurso del rey quien parecia haber cambiado mucho con todo lo que había sucedido en estas semanas. Ahora parecia más decidio y con caracter que cuando lo conocieron por primera vez. Todos comenzaron a comer y beber muy contentos, habían dado vuelta el tablero y ahora ellos tenian la mejor jugada. Esta noche era para celebrar y bailar sin pensar en la guerra que se avecinaba y lo mejor era aprovecharla porque nadie podría decir cuando sería la proxima o si estarian todos juntos nuevamente, por eso hoy había que celebrar hasta que no ardiean las velas.

En ese momento un grupo de chicas con hermosos vestidos verdes se colocaron en medio del salón y entonces los musicos comenzaron a tocar haciendolas bailar para todos los presentes. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, pero sensuales y exoticos, estaban todos los ojos puestos en ellas y no era para menos puesto que eran muy hermosas... Cuando terminaron recibieron muchos aplausos, entonces la mayoria de las bailarinas se hizo a un lado dejando a una sola en el medio, su cabello era largo y ondulado de hermoso color castaño oscuro, su piel morena asemejaba al color de la canela y sus ojos eran de un profundo azul mar. La musica comenzo nuevamente y la bailarina empezo a ejecutar su danza, esta vez era una danza mucho más rápida, mucha más energia se desplegaba con cada paso, en cada movimiento, como si celebrara la llegada de algo...

Y los ojos ambarinos del principe exiliado no perdian detalle alguno del baile de la morena, era como si con el movimiento de sus caderas le hubiera lanzado alguna clase de encantamiento qu elo tenia cautivo, y si asi fue, había funcionado a las mil maravillas

_Hey chica, puedo ver tu cuerpo moviendose_

_Y me esta volviendo loco_

_Y no tenía ni la mas mínima idea_

_Hasta que te vi bailar_

_Y cuando caminas en la pista de baile_

_Nadie puede ignorar la manera de mover tu cuerpo_

_Y nadie se lo espera...izquierda derecha_

_Como te mueves..._

Zuko estaba seguro de estar con la boca abierta, pero que importaba cuando la mitad del salón debia estar igual? Trago saliva con dureza cuando vio que los pasos de la morena la acercaban hacia donde él estaba sentado, momento en el cual las otras bailarinas se unieron a la danza al centro del salón siguiendo los pasos de la morena, que estaba cada vez más cerca del principe, entonces se desabrocho un pedazo de tela que traia en la cintura y sin dejar de moverse un solo instante se inclino sobre él y le tomo de un brazo obligandolo a levantarse y seguirla a la pista.

_Cariño cuando hablas asi_

_Vuelves loca a una mujer_

_Asi que se sabio y comienza_

_a leer el idioma de mi cuerpo_

_Estoy encendida esta noche_

_Sabes que mis caderas no mienten_

_Y estoy empezando a sentirlo_

_Toda la atracción, la tensión_

_No lo ves cariño... esto es perfección._

Zuko estaba tan idiotizado que no opuso la más minima resistencia y tan sólo se dejo llevar al centro del salón mientras oia cosas lejanas que le sonaron a 'suertudo' 'afortunado crio' para luego no oir mas, la morena lo rodeo con la tela y comenzo a guiarlo para que bailara con ella, el trato de hacer lo que mejor pudo, pero su cuerpo y su mente no le respondian, ya que parecian separados por kilometros de distancia en vez de unos pocos centimetros ¿A dónde se habían ido su auto control y frialdad? Al quinto pino, allá se habían ido, o mejor dicho se habían perdido entre los ojos azules de la morena y sus curvas de piel acanelada.

_Hey chica, puedo ver tu cuerpo moviendose_

_Y me esta volviendo loco_

_Y no tenía ni la mas mínima idea_

_Hasta que te vi bailar_

_Y cuando caminas en la pista de baile_

_Nadie puede ignorar la manera de mover tu cuerpo_

_Y nadie se lo espera...izquierda derecha_

_Como te mueves..._

_Nunca creí que pudiera ella bailar así_

_Ella hace a un hombre desear hablar español_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Por suerte para él su tortura no duro mucho más, por que las bailarinas y la morena dieron terminado el baile poco después consiguiendo que todos las aplaudieran de pie, fascinados con su destreza y habilidad y él pudo regresar a su asiento al lado de su tio que no paraba de hacerle bromas a costa suya y lo 'rompecorazones' que se había vuelto desde que llegaron a ba-sing-se

- ¡Fantastico! El mejor espectaculo que hemos visto en años! -decia el rey- pero por favor permitannos ver el rostro de tan habiles bailarinas -todos gritaron apoyando la idea, por lo cual las jovenes aceptaron y se comenzaron a quitar los velos que cubrian sus rostros mostrando asi a unas hermosas jovenes de la ciudad, a Suki y las otras guerreras kyoshi, causando un gran impacto en Sokka, y por último cuando fue el turno de la morena para quitarse el velo, todos quedaron impresionados de que fuera Katara, la que se ocultaba tras de este.

Zuko sencillamente se había quedado sin palabras, y es que no podía creer todo lo que aquella maestra agua le había provocado ¡Y con tan solo un baile¡Maldición¡Que tonto se sentia! Pero no había podido evitarlo aunque hubiera querido. Las caderas de la morena le provocaron cosas que nunca había sentido y que lo descontrolaron por completo

- Katara es fantastica! -grito Aang desde el lado de Sokka- no lo crees? -Sokka tan solo gruño, él sabía que era su hermana desde que sono la musica y dio el primer paso, después de todo, esa era una danza que sólo la conocian las mujeres de la tribu agua del sur. Era para recibir a la primavera en un ceremonia que realizaban en su tribu, pero lo que más le molestaba a Sokka era el hecho de que Katara hubiera escogido a Zuko para bailar de entre todos los presentes...

_¿en que diablos estas pensando Katara?_

Luego la musica continuo sonando mientras las jovenes kyoshi y Katara se fueron a cambiar y las otras jovenes siguieron bailando

- quien lo hubiera pensado! la señorita Katara no sólo es una excelente maestra agua, sino que ademas resulto ser una gran bailarina, no lo crees sobrino? -le comento Iroh a Zuko, quien aun no había dicho nada- ¿Zuko?

- ah? Si tio, tienes razón...

- parece que alguien quedo muy impresionado con las bailarinas -Iroh disfrutaba ver sonrojar a su sobrino y es que le preocupaba el hecho de que siempre fuera tan serio, que a veces no parecia un adolescente de 17 años lleno de sangre caliente, que es lo que se supone que era. Ya se había perdido la niñez y no queria que se perdiera lo que le quedaba de adolescencia. Queria verlo sonreir, feliz y tal vez hasta enamorado, después de todo merecia un poco de felicidad en su corazón

- por que cuando vuelva no la felicitas y la sacas tú a bailar?

- ¿Qué? -Zuko miraba con cara de incredulidad a su tio Iroh- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso tio?

- por que no? Corresponde que si ella te invita tú la saques a la siguiente ronda -como disfrutaba molestar a su sobrino, aunque no tanto como una buena taza de té

- pero yo no bailo muy bien - se trato de defender

- y si no practicas no mejoraras nunca sobrino -sentencio Iroh. En ese momento Katara y las kyoshi llegaron de nuevo al salón y tomaron asiento junto a Aang y Sokka, fue cuando Iroh se levanto y dijo

- ya que las hermosas jovencitas nos han deleitado con tan hermosa danza, me gustaria saber si alguna desea ayudarnos para hacer una demostración de un baile del pais del fuego? Vamos zuko, ayudame e invita a una linda jovencita para que baile contigo -dijo con su jovialidad habitual... y Zuko lo detesto por hacerle esto, sin otra opción se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio hasta Katara e inclinandose frente a ella mientras, estiraba su mano, le pregunto

- ¿bailarias conmigo Katara?

- claro que si Zuko -dijo tomando su mano mientras los colores subieron a su rostro. Se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando bailo y lo llevo a la pista que le costaba creer que había resultado tan bien además ahora él la estaba invitando a bailar. Que bueno que era morena! Asi no se le notaba tanto el sonrojo

- aún necesitamos un par de parejas más para el baile -dijo Iroh

- puedo tratar yo también señor Iroh? -dijo el avatar dando un brinco

- claro que si joven avatar

- por favor digame Aang -toma a Toph de un brazo y dice- vamos Toph! bailemos juntos!

- ¿que¿estas loco pies ligeros?

- pero tu eres la única que es de mí tamaño para que podamos bailar, ademas puedes seguir el baile con las vibraciones del suelo.

- Ni loca!! - pero por más que quizo negarse Aang la arrastro al medio del salón justo como Suki hizo con Sokka. Iroh dio unas instrucciones a los musicos y los bailarines y pronto estos comenzaron a seguir a Zuko y Iroh en una danza sumamente rápida, energica como las llamas de una fogata en su máximo apogeo e igual de intensa.

Cuando terminaron, quedaron bastante agotados ya que gastaron mucha energia, pero recibieron varios aplausos de los comensales

- eres un gran bailarin Zuko -le dijo Katara cuando terminaron

- gracias, pero tú eres mejor -luego de eso la fiesta se prolongo por un par de horas más casi hasta el amanecer cuando por fin se retiraron a descansar

Fin del capitulo V


	6. Sifu Zuko maestro Zuko

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo VI: Sifu Zuko (maestro Zuko)**

**Palacio de Ba-sing-se**

Cuando Aang se levanto ya era bastante tarde, asi que luego de bañarse y conseguir algo de comer, bajo al patio central donde encontro a Toph practicando metal control, a Appa durmiendo y ... ¿Zuko?

- por fin te dignas aparecer cabeza rapada- le dijo apenas lo vio- llegas tarde

- buenas tardes a ti también Zuko, pero ¿a qué llego tarde?

- a tú primera lección de fuego control por supuesto, ah y de ahora en adelante debes llamarme Sifu Zuko, esta claro? -Aang lo miraba confundido ¿Y cuándo acepto él recibir lecciones de fuego control con Zuko¿O cuándo se autoproclamo este como su maestro fuego?

- he decidido no manejar el fuego - fue lo que le dijo. Zuko arqueo su ceja y dijo

- dejame ver si entiendo bien, tú pretendes ir hasta la nación del fuego, que esta rodeada poe decenas de barcos con cientos de soldados fuego protegiendo sus costas, cruzar todo un territorio lleno de los mejores maerstros fuego, invadir el palacio real y atacar al señor del fuego, sin conocer el fuego?

- eehhh... si... - Aang comenzo a rascarse la cabeza nervioso, después de todo Zuko tenia un buen punto de vista

- muy bien, es un gran plan, trae a tú alfombra peluda y vamos directo a la nación del fuego yo te indico el camino más corto

- no tienes por que ser tan antipatico Zuko, entiendo lo que quieres decir

- entonces preparate para tú primera lección de fuego control -dijo Zuko

- es que yo... no quiero aprender el fuego, no me gusta...

- acaso percibo miedo en tú voz cabeza rapada? -pregunto Zuko- temes al fuego y por eso no quieres aprenderlo?

- _rayos! que perpicaz! _Algo asi...

- pues mientras no domines el fuego no seras un avatar completo y mucho menos podrás plantarle cara al señor el fuego

- él tiene razón pies ligeros -dijo Toph desde un lado- necesitaras los cuatro elementos para ganar esta guerra

- gracias por el apoyo Toph -dijo a la maestra tierra y se gira luego a Zuko

- y porque quieres enseñarme fuego control Zuko?

- porque quiero acabar con la guerra

- pero el señor del fuego es tú padre no es cierto? no te preocupas por él? -Zuko se paso la mano por el cabello y dijo

- estas listo para comenzar o no? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo

- esta bien sifu Zuko ¿qué debo hacer? -Aang no quizo insistir con su pregunta, supo que no se la iba a contestar

- lo primero que debes tener claro es que para aprender fuego control se necesita mucha meditación, concentración y perfecto dominio de todo tú cuerpo, incluso tú respiración debe ser perfectamente controlada, sin ese control el fuego te dominara y consumira tanto a ti como a los que quieres proteger -Aang no pudo evitar recordar el incidente con Katara y su voluntad flaqueo un poco. Zuko continuo

- lo segundo que debes comprender es que el fuego es unelemento muy peligroso pues asi como puede ser usado en cosas buenas también puede destruir todo a su paso. Ahora ponte en posición -Aang toma postura con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas y los brazos a los lados del cuerpo doblados y con los puños cerrados apuntando hacia adelante

- bien, ahora comienza a respirar de manera calmada y pausada, pero hazlo usando tu estomago y el diafragma ya que ahi reside el fuego -Aang comienza a hacer tal como Zuko le indica y se mantiene por varios minutos

- ahora quiero que sientas el calor del sol sobre tú cuerpo. El sol es fundamental para los maestros fuego y debes familiarizarte con el. siente como su calor recorre cada centimetro de tú cuerpo y lo calienta. Sigue ese calor y entra en contacto con cada parte de tú cuerpo ¿me entiendes cabeza rapada? -pregunto Zuko

- si, pero mí nombre es Aang no cabeza rapada

- no te desconcentres! -grito Zuko- manten tú concentración hasta el final!

- si sifu Zuko!

- y tampoco hables!

Toph sólo sonrio, le estaba empezando a caer muy bien este tal Zuko

**Sala de los Generales **

**Reunion de Planificación**

- Comprendo su plan general Haru, pero me gustaria hacerle ver un detalle -dijo el general Iroh

- ¿Cuál es general Iroh?

- la nación del fuego tiene sus costas bien protegidas con naves de combate y soldados fuego que pueden manejar su elemento aún en medio del mar

- pero los maestros tierra quedarian indefensos -dijo Katara quien tambien estaba en la reunion- en medio del mar no podrian invocar su elemento

- comprendo su punto general Iroh -dijo otro general- pero ¿qué sugiere que hagamos?

- necesitamos comunicarnos con los maestros agua -dijo Iroh- para que unan sus fuerzas con nosotros

- la mayoria se encuentra en el polo norte -dijo Katara- nosotros podemos volar en Appa hasta allá y podemos pedirles ayuda para atacar la nación del fuego

- suena como un buen plan -dijo Iroh- en el bisonte serán uns cuantos días de vuelo mientras que en barco serian semanas

- entonces hablaremos con el rey para que prepare los papeles necesarios para presentarle al rey del polo norte -dijo un general- tomara un par de días los que pueden usar para preparar su viaje

Con esto se dio por terminada la reunion y cada uno fue hacia lados distintos

**De regreso con Zuko, Aang y Toph**

-¡TIENES MENOS CONCENTRACIÓN QUE UN LEMUR! -grito Zuko, exasperado de que Aang se distrajera con tanta facilidad- asi no alcanzaras a aprender el fuego antesdel eclipse solar!!!

- estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo sifu Zuko -se defendio Aang

- estas vacilando! -grito Zuko- tú concentración no es suficiente y tú respiración es irregular!!

- ¿qué sucede aqui Toph? -pregunto Katara cuando llego al patio central

- pies ligeros esta recibiendo su primera lección de fuego control y hasta donde entiendo parece que lo esta haciendo todo mal -le explico Toph. Katara los vio y no pudo evitar recordar cuando Toph y Aang comenzaron a entrenar y tuvo el presentimiento de que con Zuko sería igual o peor

- retoma tu postura y comienza todo desde el principio, recuera, controla tu respiración, siente el calor del sol y por o que más quieras concentrate hasta el final! -Katara se corrigio, esto seria mucho peor. Pobre Aang. En ese momento Zuko miro hacia donde estaban ellas y se encontro de frente con Katara. recordo entonces lo de las catacumbas, la fiesta de anoche y un leve calor recorrio su cuerpo al pensar que tenia una conversación pendiente con la morena. Katara sólo se sonrojo al ver directo a los ojos ambarinos del principe y recordar los mismos hechos que él. toph sólo sonrio maliciosamente al notar las vibraciones de los dos corazones mientras que Aang sólo trataba de seguir las indicaciones de Zuko

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión Katara? -pregunto repentinamente Toph, haciendola saltar

- bien, estuvo bien, pero acordamos viajar hasta el polo norte para pedir ayuda a los maestros agua ya que durante el viaje los maestros tierra quedaran muy vulnerables a un ataque de los barcos que cuidan las costas de la nación del fuego

- y también podríamos pedirle a tú padre y su equipo que se nos unan Katara -dijo Aang

- ¡QUE TE CONCENTRES! -grito Zuko mientras le daba un jalon de orejas a Aang que casi lo levanta del suelo

- ¡AY¡ESO DOLIO SIFU ZUKO!! -dijo sobandose la oreja

- y si no te concentras terminaras con orejas de lemus! -fue la amenaza de Zuko. Toph lanzo una enorme carcajada mientras que Katara sólo fruncio el ceño y acercandose dijo

- Zuko ¿puedo decirte algo?

- ¿qué quieres Katara? -contesto acecandose a ella

- no crees que estas siendo un poco duro con Aang? Después de todo es tan sólo su primer día de entrenamiento juntos

- y en que te basas para decir eso? -pregunto Zuko

- bueno, he entrenado con Aang en el manejo del agua control durante bastante tiempo y sé que él reacciona mejor al refuerzo positivo que a los regaños, si lo felicitaras cuando haga algo bien seguro que tendria más confianza en lo que hace -finalizo Katara

- ahora entiendo porque el cabeza rapada es asi, esta acostumbrado a tener maestras suaves que lo concienten, lo miman y le perdonan todas sus fallas, pues tengo noticias para ti, el fuego requiere disciplina, control, meditación y concentración y el cabeza rapada no posee nada de eso.

- me estas diciendo que soy una mala maestra? -Katara exploto- ¿Cómo te atrevez? tú... tú... ¡arrogante!

- no me digas asi! -exploto Zuko también- ¡bruja!

- ¡bobo!

- ¡bruja!

- ¡cretino!

- ¡campesina!

- ¡cabeza de piedra! -Toph disfrutaba la pelea como si fuera un partido de tenis, lo único malo era no tener algo con que acompañarlo, como jugo y una tarta. Ademas, era idea suya o estaban insultandose en orden alfabetico?

- oigan! No me dejan concentrar! -salio Aang de pronto

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo- ESTO NO TE IMCUMBE!

- NO LE HABLES ASI! -grito Katara

- YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERO! -le grito Zuko- Y TU! VUELVE A TU PRACTICA DE EJERCICIOS! Y POR TODOS LOS ESPIRITUS TRATA DE CONCENTRARTE ESTA VEZ! LO VEZ? CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO FELICITE SI NO HACE NADA BIEN?

- PUES TAL VEZ SEA CULPA DE SU MAESTRO!

- RETIRA ESO DE INMEDIATO!

- NO QUIERO! -dijo Katara sacandole la lengua

- eres una pequeña...!

- principe Zuko! -lo llamo su tio Iroh en ese momento. Zuko se calmo lo suficiente como para contestarle a su tio

- ¿qué sucede tio?

- es hora de regresar para atender nuestra casa de té, mira que la tenemos muy abandonada -dijo con su eterna amabilidad

- tienen una casa de té? -dijo Aang

- muy bien, ahora veras, cabeza rapada -dijo Zuko dispuesto a dejarlo son orejas, pero Aang fue más rápido y se escondio atras de Iroh y pregunto

- y podemos conocerla, señor Iroh?

- por supuesto Aang, sera un honor para mí y mí sobrino invitarlos a conocer nuestra casa de té, cierto sobrino?

- si claro -mascullo entre diente

- alguien ha visto a Sokka? -pregunto Aang

- estaba con esa tal Sukki -dijo Toph

- entonces él se lo pierde -dijo Katara- nos vamos ya?

Fin del capitulo VI

Respuestas a los reviews:

Quiero dar las gracias a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:

Deza, dragon del kaos, miyuki tsuno, always mssb, Ayumi9, chippo sister's y keiko210382. Gracias por sus comentarios y tan sólo nos queda esperar que llegue luego junio porque en ese mes se estrenan los nuevos capitulos de avatar en ingles. Espero que les gusten los siguientes capitulos de mi fic

Saludos

Eowynd


	7. La Casa de Té

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo VII: La Casa de té**

**Casa de Té de Iroh y Zuko "The Gold Dragon"**

- es un lugar muy bonito señor Iroh -dijo Katara mirando el lugar

- gracias, siempre quise tener una casa de té para poder dedicarme a mí hobby y compartir mí gusto por el té con otras personas

- y ademas es un buen té -dijo Toph- aunque no tan bueno como el de aquella vez

- ah, esa es mí receta especial y secreta, no se la he dicho ni a mí sobrino, cierto sobrino?

- cierto tio -contesto Zuko mientras tomaba un pedido en otra mesa. A Katara y los demas les perecia una gran cosa el cambio de humor y de actitud de Zuko, era como... relajado, si eso era, estaba relajado, tranquilo y casi sonriendo. Entonces Katara penso que Zuko deberia sonreir más a menudo tenia una sonrisa muy linda

- ven sobrino, sientate con nosotros -dijo Iroh- descansa unos minutos y toma un té con nosotros

- de acuerdo - luego de servir ese último pedido. Zuko se sento con ellos, al lado de Katara, y también se sirvio té y galletas. Paso un buen rato y tanto Aang como Toph comenzaron a bostezar

- creo que algunos estan muy cansados -dijo Iroh- pero son muy jovenes para estar despiertos tan tarde

- no es cierto -dijo Toph restregandose un ojo- estoy perfectamente

- yo también -dijo Aang en las mismas condiciones

- Zuko porque, mientras yo cierro, no acompañas a Katara a la casa donde se estan quedando y le ayudas a llevar a Aang y Toph?

- esta bien tio -dice levantandose de su puesto, recoge las cosas de la mesa y las lleva a la cocina

- nunca crei ver a un principe hacer eso -comento Katara

- Zuko no es mala persona señorita Katara, tan sólo muy impulsivo y poco paciente, pero con el tiempo lo ha ido controlando, sobre todo desde que llegamos a Ba-sing-se

- yo no creo que él sea mala persona señor Iroh, al menos no desde que nos rescataron de las catacumbas, tan sólo parece confundido

- parece que tuvieron tiempo para hablar antes de que llegaramos

- sólo un poco, aunque no le alcance a preguntar sobre como se hizo esa cicatriz en su cara

- bueno, ese es un tema delicado, y a Zuko no le gusta hablar mucho de eso, asi que por favor tenga cuidado si es que le pregunta

- lo tendre -dijo Katara. En eso Zuko regreso y dijo

- estas lista Katara?

- yo si, pero no creo que Toph y Aang no -ambos se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa

- no importa, yo puedo cargarlos hasta la casa

- no sera mucho peso Zuko?

- no, he cargado más peso aún -se arrodilla y dice- coloca a Toph en mí espalda Katara -ella lo hace y acomoda a Toph con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko y con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, con cuidado se levanta y cuando acomoda bien a Toph tomo a Aang en brazos y sale seguido de Katara

**En una calle rumbo al circulo superior**

- Zuko, yo... lamento lo de esta tarde

- no tienes por que, yo fui también muy grosero contigo

- no debi decirte como llevar el entrenamiento de Aang, es obvio que tú sabes que es lo mejor para él

- el asunto es que, tengo tantas cosas que enseñarle sobre el fuego control y tan poco tiempo -contesto Zuko- a mí me comenzaron a entrenar cuando tenia cinco años y no he dejado de hacerlo hasta ahora que tengo diecisiete y se supone que debo enseñarselo en algo menos de dos meses?

- bueno, visto de esa manera, es realmente muy poco tiempo

- ademas, lo peor no es su falta de concentración, sino que por alguna razón tiene miedo del uego y como siga asi no será capaz de avanzar en su entrenamiento -finalizo Zuko. Katara entonces dijo

- yo sé porque Aang tiene miedo al fuego Zuko -este la miro con curiosidad y le pregunto

- ¿podrías contarmelo Katara? Me sería de gran ayuda con el entrenamiento de Aang

- bueno todo comenzo cuando llegamos a una ciudad de la nación del fuego y... -Katara comenzo a contarle sobre Yeong Yeong, el incidente donde Aang quemo sus manos, el ataque de Zhao y como Yeong Yeong había desaparecido junto a todos los del campamento

- entiendo, pero para mí tus manos no lucen quemadas ni tienen cicatrices visibles -dijo Zuko

- es que cuando paso, meti is manos al agua del rio y se sanaron. Asi fue como descubri que tengo poderes de curación

- ya veo, pero parece que Aang no lo ve asi y eso le impide avanzar en su entrenamiento ¿podrías decirle que lo olvide y que no se preocupe más?

- ¿quieres que yo se lo diga?

- claro, Aang necesita oir eso para conquistar su temor, porque este proviene de haber lastimado a alguien a quien él aprecia -contesto Zuko. En ese momento llegaron a la casa y luego de que Katara abriera, pudieron recostar a Aang y Toph en sus camas sin que ninguno se despertara

- muchas gracias por todo Zuko -le dijo Katara terminando de arropar a Toph

- no te preocupes, no fue nada. Y por cierto mañana estare aqui al amanecer para recoger a Aang, para que esten preparados

- de acuerdo -contesto Katara mientras selevantaba y lo acompañaba a la puerta de la casa -Zuko...

- ¿si Katara?

- me alegra que estes de nuestro lado y que... ya no seamos enemigos...

- a mí también yo... estoy arrepentido por todo lo que les hice durante todo este tiempo

- eso ya no importa ahora, todo esta olvidado Zuko

- gracias Katara, nos vemos mañana

- hasta mañana -dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa

- realmente es buena persona, no lo crees Katara? -dijo Toph repentinamente desde su futon. Katara dio un salto del susto

- Toph! Casi me matas del susto¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

- hum, desde la historia de tus manos quemadas creo...

- y cómo fue que no dijiste nada?

- es que si sabían que estaba despierta, me podría hber bajado de su espalda y hecho caminar

- y eso era tan malo?

- no, pero es que su espalda es muy ancha y tibia y estaba muy comoda allí, oye Katara ¿crees que se deba a que sea un maestro fuego?

- probablemente, de hecho, tendría mucho sentido si asi fuera Toph.

- entonces cuando vayamos al polo norte o nos toque acampar pondre mi saco cerca del suyo para no pasar frio en las noches

- Toph! Ya es hora de dormir -dijo Katara comenzando a desvestirse- mañana será un largo día

- de acuerdo, buenas noches Katara -Toph se dio media vuelta y sonrio maliciosamente este viaje iba a ser muy divertido con esos dos

Fin del capitulo VII

Respuestas a los reviews: 

Gracias a: 

Gaby: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dicen de que 'del odio al amor hay un paso' y Zuko y Katara son perfectos para demostrarlo :) Y no se preocupen, mientras Zuko sea maestro de Aang habra retos y jalones de orejas para mucho rato

Deza: aqui tienes el capitulo siete, espero que te guste como los otros

rasiel: me alegra que te haya hecho reir tanto el capitulo seis, espero que te gusten los que vienen

arkantosmalr: me alegra que te este gustando tanto el fic, espero que sigas leyendo los siguientes capitulos

always mssb: que bueno que te gustaran los ultimos tres capitulos, y es cierto, si Aang no se pone listo Zuko le dejara las orejas aún más grandes de lo que ya las tiene ;P

Saludos

Lilian/Geminis/Lothnar/Eowynd


	8. Espia por error

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo VIII: Espia por error**

**Casa de Aang, Toph, Sokka y Katara**

**Al otro día**

- Katara¿por que me despiertas tan temprano? -dijo Aang bostezando mientras Katara se peinaba

- lo siento Aang, pero Zuko dijo que te buscaria al amanecer para continuar con tú entrenamiento y aprovechar al maximo las horas de sol... Ademas quiero conversar contigo sobre algo -esto desperto a Aang

- sobre que Katara?

- ahora que has comenzado a estudiar el fuego con Zuko, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que paso cuando trataste de aprender con Yeong Yeong

- Katara yo...

- dejame continuar Aang, se que fui dura contigo en ese momento, aunque fue un accidente, por eso te quiero pedir disculpas y que sepas que no te culpo por nada de lo que paso, ademas gracias a eso aprendi sobre mis poderes de curación

- gracias por decirme esto Katara

- no es nada Aang, ahora promete que te esforzaras con Zuko y que ya no tendras miedo del fuego

- hare mí mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo

- bien, ahora apuremosnos en desayunar, que tú maestro ya debe estar por llegar

**Varias horas después en un lago cerca de la ciudad de Ba-sing-se**

- podemos descansar sifu Zuko? -pidio Aang agotado. Ya era casi medio día y llevaban casi siete horas entrenando sin descanso

- descansaras y comeras cuando yo te lo indique ni un minuto antes -respondio Zuko mientras lo veia practicar cada una de las posturas basicas de los maestros fuego

- entonces podría indicarme un momento de descanso sifu?

- no! aún te falta practicar más la quinta postura! No la haces correctamente, mira bien -dijo Zuko tomando posición en la quinta forma justo frente a Aang- fijate en la posición de mís piernas y mis manos

- es que este sujeto no conoce el descanso? -dijo Sokka mientras pulia su boomerang

- pues parece que no -dijo Katara mientras practicaba agua control a la orilla del lago

- a mí me gusta su estilo -dijo Toph sentada a la sombra de un árbol- pies ligeros necesita disciplina

- eso lo dices porque tú eras casi igual con Aang cuando comenzaste a enseñarle la tierra control -contesto Sokka examinando su boomerang

- que quieres decir con eso Sokka? -Toph se oia molesta- ¿Qué soy alguna clase de ogro maligno?

- no, sólo que eras bastante antipatica con Aang cuando lo entrenabas y... AGH! -de pronto Sokka se vio enterrado hasta el cuello en la tierra mientras Toph se reia de él

- Toph! Suelta a Sokka! -dijo Katara dejando caer el agua al lago. Toph hizo una mueca y con un movimiento de su pie Sokka salio a la superficie

- bueno, ya es hora de almorzar -dijo Katara- vamos a buscar el almuerzo que trajimos Toph. -Toph se levanta y va con Katara hasta Appa donde sacan un bolso y una canasta. Del bolso sacan un mantel que extienden en el suelo al lado de Appa y luego sacan unos platos y vasos que colocan sobre este. De la canasta sacan frutas, pan, té, agua y una olla con estofado de cerdo. En ese momento Katara dijo

- voy a ver si Zuko nos puede prender una fogata para calentar el estofado, enseguida regreso Toph - Katara se levanto y se acerco a ambos muchachos diciendo

- Zuko, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesitamos fuego para calentar el almuerzo, nos ayudas?

- ya es hora del almuerzo? -pregunto Aang y su estomago respondio con un fuerte gruñido. Katara rio

- si, pero como Zuko dice que aun les falta por entrenar, comeremos nosotros primero y les guardaremos su parte

- y qué hay de almuerzo Katara? -pregunto Aang con ambas manos sobre su estomago

- estofado de cerdo -anuncio Katara- con picante

- esta bien, tomaremos un descanso para almorzar y luego continuaremos -dijo Zuko repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Aang y Katara, claro que ellos no sabian que a Zuko le encantaba el estofado de cerdo con picante ¡era su plato preferido! Asi pues, luego de que Zuko hubiera usado fuego control para calentar la comida, todos se sentaron alrededor del mantel y comenzaron a comer, a hacer bromas, reir. Zuko los miraba con atención mientras pensaba

_¿esto es tener amigos¿Asi es como se siente¿Esto es... ser feliz? Pues si es asi, creo que me gusta _-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero nadie la vio. Entonces dijo

- procura comer bastante Aang, ya que no tomaremos otro descanso hasta la cena -Aang lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- ¿qué te sucede¿porque te ries? -pregunto Zuko

- es que me llamaste por mi nombre en ve de enano o cabeza rapada sifu Zuko

- bueno, de todas maneras, aprovecha este descanso que luego no habra otro

- como digas sifu Zuko -dijo Aang. Luego de que todos terminaran de recoger los platos y las cosas decidieron tomar una pequeña siesta para digerir la comida. Todos menos Zuko quien se fue a la orilla del lago murmurando cosas sobre 'niños flojos e irresponsables que pierden el tiempo' Una vez allí decidio aprovechar la ocasión para nadar y refrescarse pues estaba haciendo mucho calor, claro indicio de que no faltaba mucho para el cambio de estación. Se quito toda la ropa y se lano al agua de un clavado

_esta fria!_ penso mientras nadaba

**En el sitio del almuerzo**

_que buena siesta! Sera mejor que vaya a buscar algo de agua al lago para lavar todo esto _-Katara tomo un jarro y se encamino al lago

¡splash¡splash! Escucho de pronto y con cuidado se acerco hacia la orilla hasta quedar oculta tras un árbol donde encontro las ropas de Zuko, se agacho para verlas mejor y cuando volvio a escuchar el ruido en el agua lo comprendio todo y de paso se sonrojo con el pensamiento de Zuko nadando sin ropa. Con cuidado se escondio tras unos matorrales y se dedico a mirar al maestro fuego en el lago. El sol hacia brillar las gotas de agua sobre su piel dandole un resalte a los bien formados musculos del joven. Sus hombros y espalda eran anchos, como había dicho Toph, y sus brazos y piernas eran firmes y fuertes, al igual que sus piernas que eran largas ademas ¿Cómo podía nadar tan tranquilo si el agua era tan fria? _Su piel es tibia ¿Crees que se deba a que es un maestro fuego? _ recordo de pronto Katara su conversación con Toph

_claro! eso debe ser! Como es un maestro fuego puede entibiar el agua a su alrededor y asi nadar sin sentir frio _

Y por alguna razón Katara empezo a sentir mucho calor mientras veia a Zuko. Entonces noto que este se estaba acercando a la orilla con claras intenciones de salir del agua y su sonrojo subio a niveles desconocidos para ella hasta entonces y es que lo estava viendo de frente y el agua le estaba llegando más abajo de los pectorales, pero su cuerpo no queria responder ni moverse de donde estaba asi que trato de que los matorrales la ocultaran lo mejor posible y no se movio. El agua ya le estaba llegando a la cintura y Katara creia que iba a morir de un ataque por lo rápido que su corazón latia cuando el agua llego a sus caderas ¡AGH¿que diria gran-gran si la viera en esas cosas? Espiando a un chico mientras se baña en el lago? Pero los espiritus saben que fue un accidente, no que lo hubiera hecho a proposito, cierto?

_Por los espiritus! _ -Katara no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Zuko estaba completamente fuera del agua, totalmente desnudo y frente a sus ojos

_piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo _-pero en lo único en que podia pensar era en aquel joven maestro fuego que caminaba hasta su ropa al lado del árbol, pero cuando se agacho para recoger sus pantalones noto algo extraño

- y mi camisa? Estoy seguro que la deje aqui con lo demas -Katara miro sus manos y se horrorizo. Ella tenia la camisa de Zuko! Hubiera querido gritar, pero se contuvo ¿qué hacia ahora? Zuko ya se había puesto los pantalones, estaba buscando su camisa y no pararia hasta encontrarla eso era seguro.

_Como me gustaria ser maestra tierra para que la tierra me tragara! _

Zuko se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los arbustos donde ella se hallaba ¿Que hacer? Katara tomo la camisa y la trato de arrojar lo más lejos posible de donde estaba. el ruido alerto a Zuko quien se giro hacia los arbustos y vio su camisa colgando de unas ramas

- y como llego hasta aca? Bah, seguro que fue algún animal -dijo colocandosela y regresando a buscar el resto de sus cosas cerca del árbol. A Katara le regreso el alma al cuerpo y cuando Zuko se alejo lo suficiente salio de los arbustos, busco el agua y regreso al sitio donde estaban los demas

- si que te tomaste tú tiempo para ir a buscar agua Katara -dijo Toph cuando la sintio regresar

- me entretuve con algo es todo ¿me ayudas a lavar Toph? -Katara agradecio que Toph no pudiera ver lo roja que estaba en ese momento para que no le preguntara más cosas

Fin del Capitulo VIII

-


	9. Separaciones

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo IX: Separaciones**

**Casa de Iroh y Zuko**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la reunion y por fin todos los documentos que necesitarian estaban listos asi que todo el grupo se encontraba preparando y alistando sus cosas para el viaje

- Zuko -lo llamo Iroh mientras preparaba su bolso

- dime tio

- quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso por tu decisión de ayudar al avatar a detener esta guerra

- gracias tio, después de mucho pensarlo creo que es lo correcto

- yo también, pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado durante este viaje, a tú padre no le hara feliz saber tú decisión y cada vez que te encuentras con maestros fuego correras un gran peligro

- lo sé, pero no creo que me maten

- por que lo piensas principe Zuko?

- mí padre querría encargarse de mí personalmente, puedes creerlo -dijo rozando su cicatriz con sus dedos

- sabes Zuko? He recibido la carta más extraña de toda mí vida

- asi? Porque lo dices?

- es del rey y me ordena permanecer al interior de las murallas de Ba-sing-se bajo pena de arresto si es que no obedesco

- es realmente extraño tio, a lo mejor le gusto el té que serviste en la reunion de hace unos días

- Zuko, si no querias que fuera contigo...

- no es por eso tio... Es que, desde que tienes tú tienda de té estas contento como hacia años que que no te veia, ademas... estas cerca de Lu Ten -finalizo Zuko girandose a ver a su tio Iroh por primera vez durante la conversación, este solo sonrio y dandole un abrazo dijo

- ten mucho cuidado sobrino

- lo tendre tio -toma su bolso y sale de la casa que compartian rumbo a la posada de Aang y los demas

**Sobre Appa, par de horas más tarde**

- ¿a dónde vamos pies ligeros? -pregunto Toph cuando noto el aroma a brisa del mar en el aire

- vamos a la bahia donde esta el papá de Sokka y Katara -le contesto Aang- para que Katara lo vea antes de ir al Polo norte, después de todo hace mucho que no se encuentran. Mira, ya llegamos -dijo señalando la bahia donde estaban Bato, Hakoda y todos los guerreros de la tribu agua. Hizo que Appa aterrizara en la arena y todos bajaron. Cuando los vieron legar, los hombres de la tribu agua los saludaron con mucho entusiasmo mientras se encaminaban hasta la tienda de Hakoda. Katara se retorcia las manos de los puros nervios, hacia tanto tiempo que no veia a su padre ¿su vestido estaria bien¿su cabello? De pronto alguien dijo en su oido mientras tomaba su mano

-si sigues retorciendo asi tus manos te arrancaras un dedo -Katara miro de reojo a Zuko y esas imagenes del lago volvieron a su mente haciendola sonrojar mientras se soltaba del agarre de su mano. Zuko suspiro, hacia un par de dias que tenia la idea de que Katara lo evadia, pero no entendia el porque, no recordaba haber hecho nada malo ¿seria algo que hizo sin darse cuenta? Por los espiritus¿Quién entendia a las mujeres?

- ¡Katara! -exclamo su padre en cuanto la vio mientras la abrazaba- mira como has crecido! Ya eres toda una señorita!

- papá.. por favor... -dijo apenada

- ¿Cómo estas? me quede preocupado cuando Aang vino por tu hermano diciendo que estabas en problemas

- no me paso nada grave papá, Aang y Sokka llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarme

- que alivio! Dime ¿quienes son tus amigos? -pregunto mirando a Toph y Zuko

- ellos son Toph y Zuko, ambos son poderosos maestros elementales que ayudan a Aang a dominar los cuatro elementos -dijo Katara rogando porque su padre no preguntara más.

- sean bienvenidos, ya desayunaron?

- si papá, tan sólo pasamos a saludar antes de continuar con nuestro viaje al polo norte -contesto Sokka

- al polo norte? -pregunto y entonces le contaron todo sobre la reunion y la decision de ir a pedir ayuda a los maestros agua para atacar todos juntos el día del eclipse solar

- me parece una gran idea, y espero que tengan exito -dijo él

- no le gustaria venir con nosotros? -pregunto Aang

- creo que lo nejor es que nosotros nos quedemos aqui y ayudemos en la defensa de la bahia de Ba-sing-se como hasta ahora -dijo Hakoda- ademas, ustedes viajarian más rápido en Appa que nosotros en nuestros barcos, sólo los atrasariamos

- tienes razón papá -dijo Katara- pero de todos modos me da mucho gusto haberte visto

- a mí también hija, tú hermano y tú se han convertido en jovenes excelentes y estoy muy orgulloso de ambos

Esta escena tenia algo celosos a Toph y Zuko puesto que ninguno de sus padres los había felicitado nunca asi. Por que el padre de Toph no la dejaba demostrar que no era indefensa o debil. Por que el padre de Zuko jamás le dio ninguna muestra de afecto como el abrazo que Hakoda le dio a su hija Katara...

Algunos eran tan afortunados sin saberlo...

Fue entonces cuando Sokka dijo

- papá¿puedo quedarme con ustedes a defender la bahia de la nación del fuego? -esto sorprendio a Aang y al resto, pero no parecio asi con Bato y Hakoda, este último respondio

- por supuesto hijo, un buen guerrero siempre sera bienvenido con nosotros, pero estas seguro que no quieres viajar con tú hermana y tus amigos?

- creo que puedo ser más útil aqui contigo papá, ya que a diferencia de la primera vez que fuimos al polo norte cuando eramos tres y Aang sólo dominaba el aire y un poco el agua al igual que Katara, ahora tenemos a Zuko y Toph que son muy buenos y poderosos maestros con nosotros, ademas Katara siempre ha sido mejor que yo para las cosas diplomaticas

- si asi lo quieres hijo, entonces puedes quedarte -dijo Hakoda

- no les importa, cierto chicos? -les pregunto Sokka

- claro que no Sokka -dijo Katara- si te quieres quedar con papá no hay problema

- es cierto -dijo Toph- además Zuko es mejor guerrero que tú, no es una gran perdida para el equipo

- retira eso! -dijo Sokka molesto

- te dolio, no es cierto? -Toph sentia una malsana alegria de hacer rabiar a Sokka, pero es que era tan facil!

- Zuko! Tú! Yo! Afuera! Ahora! -grito Sokka mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo. Zuko parpadeo un par de veces antes de decir

- y por que diablos me desafias a mí si es Toph la que te esta molestando?

- porque según Toph tú peleas mejor que yo y tengo que desafiarte para probar lo contrario, asi que vamos afuera ahora mismo

- si eso es lo que quieres, pero te aviso que no voy a contenerme

**En la playa afuera de la tienda**

- ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que veo a Zuko pelear sin usar su fuego control -dijo Katara mientras veia la pelea junto a Toph y Aang

- y es realmente bueno -comento Aang mientras Sokka caia al suelo nuevamente gracias a una llave de Zuko

- se los dije -comento Toph- un fisico como ese no se obtiene de dormir y comer todo el día como lo hace Sokka

- y tú como sabes eso Toph? -pregunto Aang con curiosidad

- por que cuando nos quedamos dormidos el nos cargo hasta la casa y ahi pude notar lo entrenado que tiene su fisico, no sólo es un poderoso maestro sino que también es un gran guerrero -finalizo mientras Sokka caia al suelo nuevamente

- ¡demonios! -grito frustrado mientras apretaba la arena en una mano

- tienes que mejorar tu balance Sokka -dijo Ziko mientras lo veia colocarse de pie- ademas dejas tu guardia muy desprotegida, asi es muy fácil desarmarte

- no quiero tus consejos! Voy a derrotarte Zuko!

- te faltan cinco años de entrenamiento para alcanzarme tarado!

- no me llames tarado caraquemada!

- retira eso de inmediato! -ahora si que Zuko estaba molesto, antes sólo estaba jugando con Sokka, pero esto ya era personal

- ¿qué? te dolio? Acaso no lo eres? -Zuko desenvaino sus espadas dobles y tomo posición de ataque, al igual que Sokka, pero antes de que alguno hiciera nada, dos enormes burbujas de agua se colocaron, una sobre cada cabeza impidiendoles respirar y sólo cuando estuvieron casi morados Katara las deshizo y ambos comenzaron a respirar con grandes bocanadas

- son como bebes! -grito la maestra agua- Sokka, vas a venir si o no?

- no, me quedo con papá y Bato

- perfecto! Zuko, apurate que nos vamos ahora!

- tú no me das ordenes Katara!

- entonces has lo que quieras! -dijo caminando hacia Appa seguida de Toph, Aang y un poco más atras Zuko (aunque muy a su pesar)

- hasta luego Sokka! Cuidate mucho! -se despidio Aang

- y entrena mucho -grito Toph mientras que Katara y Zuko sólo se montaron en Appa en silencio

- la proxima vez que nos veamos te derrotare de forma humillante Zuko! Te lo juro! -grito Sokka

- en tus sueños campesino! -contesto Zuko mientras Appa se elevaba en el aire

- tú hija heredo el mismo caracter fuerte y dominante de tú esposa Hakoda -dijo Bato mientras el bisonte se iba

- asi parece -contesto este recordando a su querida esposa

Fin del capitulo IX

Respondiendo Reviews:

Gracias a las siguientes personas que me dejaron mensajes por el capitulo anterior: Mizuhi-Chan, always mssb, girl-uchiha, Arcasdrea y Yangchen. Creo que todos envidiaron a Katara y quedaron babosos con Zuko XDDDDDD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Saludos

Eowynd


	10. Conversaciones

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo X: Conversaciones**

**Volando en algún lugar sobre Appa**

Llevaban unas horas volando cuando Zuko se acerco a Katara y pregunto

- Katara ¿porque me has estado evitando? -ella se puso nerviosa ¿Qué le podia contestar? Algo como "no te preocupes , es sólo que te vi desnudo sin querer en el lago y por eso actuo asi" Katara se cortaria la lengua antes de decir algo como eso. Como no respondia Zuko dijo.

- es que si dije o hice algo que te molestara o hiciera enojar me gustaria que me lo dijeras, por que si asi fue, me quisiera disculpar -finalizo Zuko

- no es tú culpa, es sólo... _Dios! por que puede ser tan tierno _creo que aún necesito acostumbrarme a la idea de que ahora eres parte del grupo

- ya entiendo _Por lo visto no se siente bien cerca mio debe ser que aun recuerda lo que paso en las catacumbas_-dijo Zuko bajando la vista

- no lo tomes a mal, no es que no confie en ti o algo asi, yo... _Por dios Katara no lo dejes asi_

- no te preocupes, entiendo que después de tanto tiempo persiguiendolos les cueste estar cerca mio y esta bien Katara -finalizo con una leve sonrisa que a ella parecio iluminarle el día. Toph se acerco a Aang que conducia a Appa y le dijo

- no crees que hacen una bonita pareja pies ligeros?

- quienes?

- como quienes? Zuko y Katara!

- que? te volviste loca Toph? Son totalmente opuestos!

- Y? nunca has oido decir que los polos opuestos se atraen?

- pero ¿Zuko y Katara? -Aang miro de reojo hacia ellos y se sorprendio de no sentir nada al ver a Katara junto a otro chico cuando antes una rabia subia desde su estomago y se ramificaba por todo su cuerpo. Realmente el entrenamiento con el guru Patik había resultado, ahora Katara era tan sólo su amiga y ya no sentia nada más por ella.

- bueno, seria muy extraño que dos maestros de elementos tan opuestos se juntaran y enamoraran, pero ¿porque no? -comento Aang. Toph sólo sonrio

Habían estado viajando durante varios dias y Aang estaba progresando bastante en su manejo de todo lo basico que le estaba enseñando Zuko. Ahora era de noche y estaban acampando en un claro del bosque, Aang y Toph dormian a pierna suelta, el primero cerca de Appa y la segunda cerca de Zuko como había prometido hacia unos días, quien se encontraba al lado de la fogata haciendo el primer turno de guardia. De pronto sintio como alguien le colocaba una frazada en los hombros y le decia

- una moneda por tus pensamientos -Katara se sento a su lado, con otra frazada sobre sus hombros

- tú turno empieza en una hora _pero que bueno que estes aqui_

- lo sé, pero no podia dormir _por tu culpa_ asi que vine a acopañarte un rato, ademas pense que tendrías frio

- gracias, pero frio es lo último de lo que sufrimos los maestros fuego -explico Zuko- nuestros cuerpos son, en promedio, dos grados más calientes que el de alguien que no domine un elemento

- debio ser muy útil cuando fuimos al polo norte la primera vez

- lo fue, sobre todo cuando tuve que nadar para infiltrarme. Esa agua si que estaba helada

- y por cierto ¿por dónde te infiltraste? Los maestros agua tenian todo muy bien vigilado

- por los respiraderos de las focas, cuando vi que estaban dentro y fuera de las murallas pense ¿por donde cruzaran? Asi que me lance al agua y las segui

- vaya, vaya, si que resultaste listo principito, tendre que decirselo al rey cuando lo veamos

- tan sólo fue sentido comun, pero gracias por el cumplido -pasan unos minutos en silencio hasta que Zuko pregunto

- Katara, en esa ocasión en las catacumbas ¿porque te ofreciste a curar mi cicatriz? -Katara lo miro y luego miro la fogata antes de decir

- mí madre solia decir que tenemos que aprender a poner el pasado atras para poder continuar hacia el futuro, por eso cuando te escuche hablar asi, pense "Si Zuko pudiera dejar atras su pasado y su cicatriz tal vez pudiera ser feliz y cambiar su destino por uno mejor que perseguir a Aang eternamente"

- te preocupaste por mi?

- acaso eso es tan raro?

- hasta ahora los unicos que han mostrado preocupación por mi son mi madre y mi tio. Ademas la gente cuando me ve, reacciona o con horror como si fuera un monstruo o con lastima y no me gusta, por eso pense que tú...

- te tenia lastima y por eso lo dije? -Zuko asiente- no pienses esas tonterias, nadie te tiene lastima aqui

- es bueno saberlo

- lo único malo fue que tuve que usar el agua sagrada para curar a Aang del rayo que Azula le dio en la espalda -dijo Katara- aunque ahora que vamos al polo norte tal vez pueda conseguir un poco más para ti con el maestro Pakku

- en serio lo harias por mí Katara? -Zuko lucia asombrado de las palabras de la maestra agua

- por supuesto! Mi oferta sigue en pie y en el polo norte estan algunos de los mejores curanderos de la tribu agua, ellos nos ayudaran -dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante como una ampolleta de 100 watts. Zuko sólo sonrio de vuelta y dijo

- si llegamos vivos al final de esta guerra Katara, con gusto aceptare tú ayuda

- claro que llegaremos vivos al final de esta guerra tonto, ni siquiera lo dudes. Ahora vete a dormir, recuerda que tienes que torturar a Aang desde temprano

- se llama entrenamiento -dijo Zuko levantandose para ir a su saco de dormir

- no creo que Aang este de acuerdo o vea la diferencia

- buenas noches Katara

- buenas noches Zuko

**Al otro día**

- muy bien Aang, ahora que ya conoces lo basico de respiración y las posturas, hoy trataremos de hacer algo de fuego¿estas listo?

- si sifu Zuko -dijo Aang aún con un poco de temor en su voz. Zuko tomo una hoja e hizo lo mismo que Yeong Yeong

- muy bien Aang, concentrate en el fuego que quema esa hoja y trata de controlarlo y no olvides mantener controlada tú respiración en todo momento

- si sifu Zuko -Aang comienza con sus ejercicios de respiración y en pocos minutos había una llama del porte de la de una vela en sus pequeñas manos. Zuko arqueo su ceja incredulo. A él le había tomado una semana hacer eso, pero este enano lo había hecho en pocos minutos. No había duda de que era el avatar

- muy bien Aang, ahora no te muevas y manten tú respiración, que cualquier cosa que hagas afectara esa llama, entendido?

- si sifu Zuko -Aang realmente queria hacerlo bien esta vez, asi que estaba atento a todas las indicaciones que este le daba.

- ahora, separa tus manos poco a poco, manteniendo tú respiración- cuando lo hace, la llama comienza a crecer y tomar fuerza. Aang vacila un poco, Zuko lo nota y con sus manos toma las de Aang y dice

- si vacilas, tú llama también lo hara, debes mantenerte firme, ahora junta tus manos poco a poco manteniendo tu respiración- Zuko lo ayuda y la flama va disminuyendo en tamaño y fuerza hasta volver a su forma original

-cada vez que separes tus manos el fuego crecera y cuando las juntes disminuira, ahora continua practicando esto hasta que yo te diga, recuerda concentración y control -Zuko suelta sus manos y Aang continua haciendo tal como le dijo Zuko, mientras que un poco más allá Katara y Toph aprovechaban para darle un baño a Appa porque ya empezaba a oler mal.

- oye Katara

- que quieres Toph?

- tengo curiosidad sobre algo

- que cosa Toph?

- te gusta Zuko cierto? -Katara dejo caer el chorro de agua que estaba controlando y los colores le subieron al rostro

- que? No! Claro que no! Es decir, no es feo, pero no es mi tipo... yo...

- mentirosa! - dijo Toph con una enorme sonrisa- tienes un corazón delator, ademas no tienes de que preocuparte a mí no me molesta en lo más minimo, de hecho, creo que hacen una buena pareja ustedes dos

- en serio Toph? -Katara comenzo a jugar con una de sus trencitas- es que como él es un maestro fuego

- y eso que? Yo no te estoy diciendo que te cases con él o algo asi, sólo preguntaba si te gusta o no

- bueno, supongo que si. Ahora que lo conosco mejor y que ya no nos persigue, creo que si me gusta...

- y cuando vas a decirselo?

- decirselo? Bueno, es un poco pronto, no crees Toph?

- yo que tú aprovecharia que Sokka no esta para molestar o intervenir y trataria de pasar tiempo con él

Toph tenia toda la razón, si tan sólo Sokka sospechara de sus intenciones con respecto a Zuko, se habría vuelto loco y lo más probable era que tratara de desafiarlo o algo asi. Katara miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Zuko supervisando a Aang, se imagino lo que seria estar entre sus brazos y se sonrio

Fin del capitulo X

Respondiendo Reviews:

Elizabeth Salazar: aqui nos vemos de nuevo jajajaja

Yangchen: espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo

ojiazul: de verdad que fue una gran oportunidad

The Perfect Fire Princess: gracias por los animos

girl-uchiha: que si Zuko descubre a Katara? Hummmmmmmm ;P

chippo sister's: no te preocupes habran escenas bonitas entre ambos

Betti-kani: gracias por el review

Danichan: animo! tu tambien puedes escribir buenos fic!

Tomoe-chan: jajajaja que bueno! le falta una vaca! jajajaja

always-mssb: pues si Katara es una dominatrix jajajajaja

darkzulangel: gracias por el review y ya veremos mas de Zuko y Katara en los proximos fics, pero sin dejar de lado las otras parejas tambien

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	11. Cicatriz I Parte

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XI: Cicatriz I Parte**

Continuaron viajando hacia el norte y cada vez iba haciendo más frío en el ambiente y los mas disconformes eran Zuko y Toph, puesto que el primero al ser de un clima tan calido como el de la nación del fuego no concebia la idea de que la gente viviera en un clima como el del polo norte por voluntad propia. Y la segunda por que a medida que avanzaban había tenido que irse abrigando más, lo que incluia tener que usar zapatos para no perder sus dedos por congelamiento, asi que en teoria había quedado "ciega" de verdad haciendola sentir muy inútil porque además en el polo norte tampoco había tierra asi que tampoco tendria poderes, era casi como una bebe... Y lo detestaba!

Cuando por fin llegaron al polo norte fueron recibidos por los maestros agua encabezados por el maestro Shen quienes estaban muy contentos de verlos

- buenos días maestro Shen -lo saludo Aang mientras Appa aterrizaba

- buenos días joven avatar, veo que traen nuevos amigos en el grupo -señalo a Zuko y Toph quienes bajaban de Appa, Zuko ayudando a Toph, seguidos por Katara.

-asi es, ellos son Toph y Zuko y me estan ayudando a menejar los cuatro elementos

- sean bienvenidos al polo norte -dijo Shen mirando la cicatriz de Zuko con desconfianza- al rey le dara mucho gusto verlos de nuevo

- muchas gracias maestro Shen -dijo Katara con una reverencia. El grupo sigue a los maestros agua hasta el salón donde el rey los recibe contento con su visita

- sean bienvenidos, todos ustedes al reino de la tribu agua del norte, ahora diganme ¿qué es lo que los trae hasta acá valientes maestros?

- venimos con un mensaje del rey de la nación tierra su majestad -dijo Katara sacando los pergaminos con el sello real que les habían pasado en Ba-sing-se - él solicita la ayuda de los maestros agua del norte para una invasión conjunta a la nación del fuego el día del eclipse solar- un maestro agua acerca los papeles al rey, quien los abre y los lee-

- ya veo, pero antes de darles una respuesta necesito revisar con mis comandantes estos documentos, mientras tanto pueden quedarse en el palacio y hacer lo que quieran

- muchas gracias su alteza -dijo Aang

- y dime avatar Aang, tús nuevos amigos tienen nombres?

- lo siento su alteza, ella es Toph Bei Fong y es una gran maestra tierra -dijo Aang señalando a Toph

- es un honor su alteza -dijo con una reverencia

- bienvenida al polo norte Toph Bei Fong

- y él es -Aang no sabía como continuar, pero Zuko se le adelanto

- mí nombre es Zuko, hijo del señor del fuego Ozai y Ursa, heredero legitimo del trono de la nación del fuego y maestro de fuego control del avatar -esto produjo reacciones diversas en el salón. Aang y los otros no podían creer que Zuko hubiera dicho eso, por su parte todos los maestros agua se colocaron frente al rey con intenciones de atacar al grupo

- por favor su alteza!! -comenzo Aang- podemos explicarlo!!

- explicar que avatar?

- Zuko esta de nuestro lado su majestad -dijo Katara- por favor confie en nosotros!!

- es el hijo del señor del fuego!! No se puede confiar en el! -dijo el rey- porque querria ayudarnos?

- por que fui desterrado de mí hogar hace dos años, por que hace unos meses fui declarado traidor por mí p adre, quien coloco precio a mí cabeza vivo o muerto y por que lo único que ha hecho por mí ha sidodarme esto -finalizo señalando la cicatriz en su cara. A Katara el corazón se le cayo al suelo al oir eso

_¿Que clase de monstruo deformaria asi el rostro de su propio hijo? Con razón el señor Iroh había dicho que era un tema delicado cuando conversamos_

Zuko saco entonces de su bolsillo el cartel donde salian con su tio y se lo mostro al rey

- mí única intención es acabar con la guerra para poder regresar a mí hogar justo como todos aquellos que han tenido que abandonarlo todo y traer felicidad nuevamente a mi gente, por eso me uni al avatar y su grupo

- lo que él dice, es cierto su alteza -dijo Toph- lo sé porque puedo saber cuando la gente miente y él esta siendo sincero con usted

- muy bien -dijo el rey- si tanto insisten en defenderlo, él será su responsabilidad mientars este aqui, pero a la más minima sospecha será detenido y encarcelado por los maestros agua, he sido claro?

- si su alteza, bastante claro -dijo Aang- le prometo que no pasara nada malo

- confio en ti avatar Aang. Llevenlos a sus habitaciones -dijo el rey a sus sirvientes. El grupo fue acomodado en dos cuartos en el mismo pasillo, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos. Cuando quedaron solos Aang le dijo a Zuko

- lamento mucho lo de tú cicatriz Zuko

- no importa Aang, hace ya mucho tiempo de eso

- también tiene que ver con lo de haber sido exiliado y el perseguirme por tanto tiempo, cierto?

- asi es, mí padre no me reconoceria como su hijo ni me daria mí honor hasta que no te atrapara

- pero no entiendo... yo...

-sabes dónde hay un lugar que podamos usar para entrenar?

- entrenar?

- no pensaras que dejaras de entrenar en el fuego control sólo porque estamos en el polo norte, cierto? -dijo zuko mirando a Aang como un profesor regañando a un alumno

- ire a preguntar, enseguida regreso -dijo saliendo del cuarto entendiendo que Zuko no le contestaria nada más

**En el cuarto de Toph y Katara**

- y yo que creia tener malos padres -comento Toph acostada sobre la cama- prefiero soportar a los mios que uno como el suyo

- ¿Qué clase de persona es el señor del fuego¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Zuko? Es su hijo por dios!! -Katara estaba que se jalaba de los pelos y es que para ella era algo totalmente imcomprensible, ningun padre le haria eso a un hijo, bueno, al menos el de ella no. Ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a desaparecer esa marca de su rostro a como diera lugar

- vamos Toph! -dijo tomando del brazo a la maestra tierra y sacandola del cuarto

- a dónde vamos? Katara?!

Fin del capitulo XI

Respondiendo reviews:

Una aclaración para todos: me encantaria hacer capitulos mas largos, pero hay varias razones que me impiden hacerlo. La primera es el trabajo que no me deja todo el tiempo que yo quisiera para escribir y la segunda es que el pc de mi casa es compartido por mi y mis dos hermanos menores, mi hermano estudia diseño grafico y se lo tiene adueñado practicamente el 90 del tiempo y el resto del tiempo se lo ocupa mi hermana de 15 años quien sin pc y messenger se convierte en un zombie que ni los del "resident evil" asustan tanto, asi que lo ocupo como una vez cada 10 días o algo asi, pero estoy juntando dinero para comprarme uno para mí solita, asi que por el momento los capitulos seran cortos, pero subiran más rápido para compensar

Para Tomoe-chan, The Perfect Fire Princess, Sakura-Selene y Yangchen: no desesperen en los siguientes capitulos tendremos algo de Topaang (TophxAang) y Sokki (Sokka x Sukki) asi que no coman ansias ;P

Para tercy, ojiazul, Ruby y Danichan: me gusta saber que les ha parecido buena la historia, espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo

para alguien que puso "yop": lo del miedo al fuego de Aang era mas bien referente a su miedo a tener que batallar contra el señor del fuego, pero ya veran que pronto avanza en sus entrenamientos

para Elizabeth Salazar y girl-uchiha: oh si! Zuko puede ser muy tierno cuando se lo propone, el problema es que no se lo propone muy amenudo XD

para betti-kani y always mssb: sobre lo que hara Katara con Zuko ahora? Hummmmmmmm ya lo veran en los siguientes capitulos

para Mary-Tonks: ya lo había notado, pero gracias por recordarmelo

para Mey Black: Amigis! yo pense que se te había olvidado mi fic! Que bueno que me dejaste un review, tu sabes que eres mi betta-rider y editora oficial de todos mis fics. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te sigas leyendo los siguientes capitulos!!

Saludos

Lilian/Eowynd


	12. Cicatriz II Parte y Determinacion

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

disclaimers: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XII: Cicatriz II Parte y Determinación**

**Casa de Yogoda, Salón de enseñanza**

- bienvenida Katara, hace mucho tiemo que no te veia -dijo la sanadora cuando las vio entrar- ¿quién es tú amiga?

- buenos días sifu Yogoda, ella es mí amiga Toph

- mucho gusto -dijo Toph levantando una mano. La maestra mira a Toph y dice

- dime ¿eres ciega de nacimiento o por un accidente?

- es importante eso?

- claro, si hay algun tipo de tratamiento que podamos hacer depende de la respuesta

- la verdad sifu Yogoda, no veniamos por Toph -dijo Katara- pero si ella se quiere examinar...

- la verdad, y sin ofender sifu Yogoda, ya me vieron varios doctores cuando naci y todos acordaron que no tenia remedio

- ya veo, de todos modos si te quieres revisar no habrá problemas Toph -dijo Yogoda con una sonrisa- ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes entonces?

- queria consultarle sobre como curar cicatrices y quemaduras sifu Yogoda ¿es posible sanarlas?

- si, pero el tiempo y el tratamiento van a depender de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, si es una cicatriz profunda, cuanto tiempo tiene, si esta muy extendida, en que parte del cuerpo se encuentra y todas esas cosas. Aunque es extraño que muestres tanto interes en la curación Katara -dijo Yogoda

- en serio? y eso porque Katara? -pregunto Toph

- es que las mujeres siempre son sanadoras y yo queria combatir para defender a los mios en mi tribu mientras todos los guerreros estuvieran fuera -contesto Katara- pero ahora necesito aprender tecnicas para curar es importante

-se trata de alguien especial, cierto? -pregunto Yogoda. Katara se sonrojo

- ¿Cómo lo supo? -pregunto Toph

- ocho de cada diez veces suele ser asi -le contesto Yogoda- y bien Katara que tienes para contarme?

- bueno, la cicatriz esta ubicada en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y la parte más fea es alrededor de su ojo, por su color yo diria que es bastante profunda y tiene casi tres años de antigüedad, fue hecha por un maestro fuego a una distancia de unos pocos centimetros del rostro -finalizo Katara

- ya veo -comenzo Yogoda- esta herida te tomara bastante tiempo curarla Katara, un mes al menos para ver progresos y dos más para verlo sano

- tres meses? Porque tanto? -pregunto Toph

- veran pequeñas, la piel tiene muchas capas, es como el hielo con que esta hecho todo aqui, no es una sola capa, sino varias y la última no es igual a la primera, y por lo que me cuenta Katara, esta clase de heridas pertenece a una de las peores, son de las que lastiman incluso el espiritu de la persona, asi que mientras curas su herida externa deberas curar su herida interna

- ya veo, gracias por sus consejos sifu Yogoda, lo tendre todo presente

**En donde entrenan Aang y Zuko**

- bien, ahora pondremos a prueba tú punteria Aang -dijo Zuko colocando unas varas de madera a unos metros desde donde estaban

- lanza tus llamas acá, en la punta de la vara donde esta estas marcas rojas -eran unos anillos delgados de color rojo como de un centimetro de ancho- estas listo? -Aang se coloca en posición y lanza una flama, pero ni siquiera llega hasta la mitad del camino. Lo volvio a intentar, pero el resultado fue el mismo, probo una vez más y no le fue mejor, cuando iba a intentarlo por cuarta vez Zuko lo detuvo

- estas vacilando -comento- y por eso mismo tú flama es debil, mientras no tengas decision no lograras crear una flama poderosa

- si tengo decision! -dijo Aang

- no! Lo único que se refleja en tú flama es mieo, es como si dijera a todo pulmon "Tengo miedo del fuego" "Tengo miedo de lastimarme a mí a mis amigos" -Zuko crea una enorme llamarada en cada una de sus manos - dime Aang ¿ves duda en mís llamas¿Temor¿vacilación?

- no -susurro Aang mirando sus manos y las del maestro fuego

- entonces olvidate de tu miedo! Conviertelo en decision y coraje! Di "Controlare el fuego" "Protegere a los que quiero con el poder de mí flama" "No dejare que nada malo les pase" -le gritaba Zuko a Aang- invoca tú flama Aang, esta es tú última oportunidad

- de qué hablas Zuko?

- si no eres capaz de defenderte de mi ataque usando fuego control, renunciare a ser tú maestro y no te enseñare nada más

- eso es muy injusto!

- entonces pruebame que estoy equivocado!! Invoca tú flama y usala para derrotarme!!

- pero no quiero!!

- entonces yo te atacare primero! -Zuko lanzo las primeras bolas de fuego contra él. Aang las esquivo usando aire control y luego invoco una llama en cada mano para atacar a Zuko, pero sus llamas eran absorvidas por las de este. La lucha duro asi unos minutos hasta que Aang logro crear una flama un poco más potente y hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos, con esto Aang logro tomar más confianza y ataco con más animo a Zuko.

_"Controlare el fuego" "Protegere a los que quiero con el poder de mí flama" "No dejare que nada malo les pase" _-las palabras de este resonaban en su mente dandole más coraje y confianza. Debia deshacerse de sus miedos justo como cuando entrenaba con el guru Patik en el proceso de abrir sus chakras. No había podido hacer nada por su familia de nomadas aire, pero por todos los espiritus que protegeria a su nueva familia. Y con ese pensamiento su llama se hizo más poderosa, casi tanto como la de Zuko, quien estaba sorprendido del cambio en el espiritu de la flama de Aang

- a esto me referia Aang! -le dijo- has convertido tú miedo en determinación y has hecho tú flama más poderosa!!

-gracias! tengo una gran sifu!! -ambos estaban tan concentrados en atacarse el uno al otro que no escuchaban el extraño ruido que hacia el hielo hasta que un fuerte ¡crak! los hizo detenerse. pero fue tarde por que el hielo se partio en varias partes y aunque Aang se logro salvar de caer al agua por su aire control, Zuko no tuvo la misma suerte y cayo al agua helada. Aang uso sus habilidades para sacar a Zuko del agua y este uso su fuego control para secarse

- es algo bien útil ser maestro fuego, cierto? Nunca pasas frio y tú ropa esta siempre seca -dijo Aang

- tiene sus ventajas -Zuko estornuda- lo malo es que no nos conviene seguir entrenando aqui, el hielo se ha vuelto inestable y nos podría ir muy mal

- volvemos al palacio? -pregunto Aang sobre una esfera de aire

- por el momento será lo mejor, al menos hasta que hallemos otro sitio para entrenar -contesto Zuko. En ese instante comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio cuando Katara y Toph los interceptaron.

- ¡que bueno que los encontramos! -exclamo Katara cuando los vio- ¿Cómo se les ocurre estar fuera tan tarde?

- como que tan tarde? El sol todavia esta bien arriba! -exlamo Zuko apuntando hacia una debil sol en el cielo

- no seas tonto Zuko, el sol en el polo norte no se oculta durante la primavera y el verano, siempre esta en el cielo, pero aun asi ya son mas de las diez de la noche -explico Katara a los dos jovenes. Aang se llevo una mano a la cabeza y dijo

- y cómo es en el invierno?

-durante esa epoca no hay sol por los seis meses que dura la temporada

- ¿que¿Cómo alguien puede vivir sin ver el sol por seis meses? - A Zuko, como buen maestro fuego, eso le parecia la cosa más absurda que hubiera escuchado nunca

- ¿qué tiene de malo? -pregunto Katara

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿quién querria pasar la mitad de su vida sin ver la luz del sol?

- ya comenzaron a discutir de nuevo -dijo Aang quien caminaba un poco más adelante de estos junto a Toph

- y que esperabas pies ligeros? No olvides que son fuego y agua, son opuestos y se complementan, pero no estaran nunca en paz

- supongo que tienes razón Toph y dime ¿qué hicieron ustedes hasta ahora?

- fuimos a ver a los sanadores y... es cierto! -se gira hacia Katara y Zuko que seguian discutiendo y dice- Katara, cuando le vas a contar a Zuko lo que te dijo sifu Yogoda? -Katara en ese momento quizo matar a Toph. Aang y zuko sólo miraban sin entender

- sanadores? Estas enferma Katara? -pregunto Aang

- no, no es eso Aang, es que fui a averiguar sobre cicatrices y quemaduras y como sanarlas -bajo la vista para que Zuko no la viera- dijo que el tratamineto seria largo, pero que con constancia podríamos borrar tu cicatriz en tal vez tres meses -Zuko la tomo del brazo y la detuvo, se coloco frente a ella y pregunto.

-tú hiciste eso Katara? -Toph le dice a aang mientras lo tira de un brazo

- creo que estamos sobrando pies ligeros, vamonos. Nos vemos en el palacio -ninguno de los dos le hace caso

-si, recuerda que prometi ayudarte a sanar tú cicatriz. Ademas luego de lo que dijiste en el salón... -lleva su mano hasta su rostro- ¿cómo pudo?

- para alguien que tiene un padre que te quiere como el tuyo, debe ser imposible de entender -dijo Zuko tomando la mano de Katara con la suya y sacandola con cuidado de su rostro

- Zuko... tú... me contarias como paso?

- es una larga historia

- tenemos tiempo mientras caminamos al palacio para cenar

- esta bien. Todo sucedio en una reunion de guerra, convenci a mi tio de dejarme entrar para aprender como actuar en una, pero dije algo que no debia a un general, asi que me desafiaron a un Agni-kai

- qué es eso?

- un duelo de fuego. Al par de días, cuando todo estuvo listo, en vez de encontrarme con el geenral me vi frente a mí padre

- pero porque?

- todo sucedio en la camara d eguerra del señor del fuego, por lo tanto, el duelo era contra él y no el general

- qué hiciste?

- rogue por piedad, no quise luchar contra él y entonces fue cuando quemo mí rostro y me exilio en busqueda del avatar. Simple excusa para deshacerse de mí

- eso debio ser terrible, no puedo ni imaginar como te sentiste

- pase todo este tiempo preguntandome ¿qué fue lo que hice mal¿porque mi padre me hizo esto? Una parte de mí siempre supo la verdad y la otra tan sólo queria negarselo, pero ahora ya no importa. Por fin pude dejar todo atras y ahora tengo ganas de comenzar de nuevo -estornuda-

- por eso estas ayudando a Aang?

- en parte -estornuda de nuevo- demonios! Creo que pesque un resfriado ¡detesto el polo norte!

- será mejor que comas algo y te acuestes en cuanto lleguemos al palacio, con un par de días en reposo estaras mejor -comento Katara

- no me puedo resfriar! No ahora que Aang por fin esta haciendo progresos con el fuego! -tiene un feo ataque de tos que dura unos segundos- ¡rayos!

- pues resfriado como estas no seras de mucha ayuda como sifu para Aang -lo regaño

- con mil demonios! -estornuda varias veces seguidas- odio estar enfermo!

Fin del capitulo XII

Respondiendo reviews:

Para darkzulangel: los maestros agua estan avisados y advertidos XDDD y la 'zombi' te manda saludos XDD

Para Mizuhi-chan: sip, Zuko ya no tiene complejos paternales y no te preocupes ya le avise a Katara y ella le dara un abrazo bien apretado en los proximos capis

Para Mary- Tonks: de nada, y no me enojo me gusta ver que las personas traten de adivinar lo que viene, eso quiere decir que la historia no me esta quedando previsible o aburrida ;P

Para always-mssb: Claro que Zuko es valiente! Es obvio! XD Gracias por el apoyo y la comprension

Para Betti-Kani: no comas ansias, ya se viene Zutara, con todo y tambien Topang y Sokki

Para Sakura-Selene: Zuko es impresionante, verdad? Siempre he creido que es uno de los personajes mas importantes en la trama de avatar y uno de los que mas historia mueve. Gracias por los animos!

Saludos

Eowynd, esperando el estreno de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" a pesar de que Ralph Finnes sea Voldemort y no John Malkovich


	13. Sol de medianoche

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers**: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones: **todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XIII : Sol de Medianoche**

**Cuarto de Aang y Zuko**

**Palacio en el Polo norte**

- ¿Cómo te sientes zuko? - le pregunto Aang al monton de cobijas bajo las cuales se suponia que estaba el maestro fuego

- fatal -sono una voz bastante constipada desde el fondo de estas. Y es que pasar de un clima tan calido a otro tan opuestamente frio tenia sus consecuencias -has practicado como te indique Aang? -pregunto zuko asomando su cabeza de debajo del monton de cobijas

- si, y mí punteria va mejorando mucho, pero no es lo mismo si no estas ahi para gritarme -dijo con una sonrisa mientras Zuko tomaba un poco de agua de un vaso sobre su velador y lo volvia a dejar allí

- a nadie le molesta más esto que a mí Aang, puedes creerlo ¿Cómo van las cosas con los maestros agua?

- el rey ya tomo la decision de unirse al rey tierra, ahora ya comenzaron con los preparativos para el viaje

- ya veo, entonces partiremos pronto -opino Zuko con voz gangosa

- yo creo que cuando te sientas mejor nos iremos Zuko, después de todo no podras combatir en ese estado

- no te burles Aang, ahora vuelve a tú entrenamiento y repasa todas las posiciones basicas de los maestros fuego, junto con tus ejercicios de respiración, esta claro? -dijo al tiempo que se comenzaba a esconder debajo de las cobijas

-si sifu Zuko -dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abria

- Aang? -lo llamo Zuko justo antes de que saliera

- si sifu Zuko?

- la respuesta es si...

- si? A que?

- a la pregunta que me hiciste en el bosque, ahora sal -Zuko se escondio bajo las cobijas y Aang salio cerrando la puerta

_¿Crees que si nos hubieramos conocido hace cien años hubieramos sido amigos?_

Aang sólo sonrio. Zuko no le diria nada más, pero era suficiente para el joven avatar

- ¿Cómo esta Zuko pies ligeros? -le pregunto Toph, quien se movilizaba con dificultad sobre el hielo al tener sus pies cubiertos y ya había tenido varios accidentes debido a esto, aunque ninguno de gravedad

- supongo que todo lo bien que puede estar un maestro fuego con un terrible resfriado en medio del polo norte Toph

- no lo culpo este lugar es horrible, siempre frio y solo hielo y agua por todos lados, sin un sólo gramo de tierra o de otra cosa para sentir ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- apenas Zuko se sienta mejor o la flota este lista para partir, lo que suceda primero -dijo Aang

- entonces que esperamos para montarlo en Appa e irnos de aqui? -dijo Toph ansiosa por irse

- eso seria muy mala idea Toph -dijo Katara apareciendo desde una esquina con una bandeja en la cual traia comida y medicinas para el maestro fuego- sólo lograriamos que se agravara más y terminara con neumonia o algo por el estilo ¿Porque mejor no vas con Aang y lo ayudas a entrenar?

- y cómo voy a hacer eso sin tierra? -pregunto Toph

- puedes gritarme como lo hace Zuko, no es lo mismo entrenar sin sus gritos y quejas -dijo Aang

- eso si puedo hacerlo -dijo Toph- ¡muevete pies ligeros!

- aún no comienzo a entrenar Toph! -dijo Aang arqueando una ceja

- no importa! Muevete! Vamos! -continuo gritando Toph por el pasillo mientras Katara los veia alejarse. Abrio la puerta del cuarto y entro

- Zuko? -lo llamo y este asomo por debajo de las cobijas

- si? -su voz sonaba cada vez más rasposa y gangosa

- es hora de tú medicina, tambien te traje algo de comer -dijo acercandose a la cama al tiempo que dejaba la bandejas en el velador

- muchas gracias Katara, pero no me siento con animos para comer

- pues debes hacerlo porque esta medicina es muy fuerte para tomarla con el estomago vacio -dijo Katara acercandole el plato. Zuko se incorporo en la cama y tomo el plato de manos de esta, uso algo de fuego control para calentarlo y comenzo a comer. Katara sonrio satisfecha mientras pensaba en lo ironico de esta situación... Ella cuidando a Zuko de un resfriado en medio del polo norte... Ni madame Wu tiene la imaginacion poara vaticinar algo como esto

_Te enamoraras de un gran maestro con quien viviras una gran aventura..._ -de pronto las palabras resonaron en su mente sin saber porque... hasta que vio los ojos de Zuko y penso que madame Wu nunca había dich de que elemento seria este maestro, sólo que seria un gran maestro... Y Zuko si que lo era... Y si esto no era una gran aventura por lo que estaban pasando¿entonces que lo era?

Zuko termino de comer y le regreso el plato a Katara para luego tomarse la medicina

- asi esta mucho mejor, ya veras como estaras mejor muy pronto

- eso espero, me queda mucho que entrenar con Aang y aún tengo que aprender a dominar el rayo para poder ser un maestro fuego completo

- y como se hace un rayo?

- en teoria es cuando uno logra separar el ying y el yang y estos al tratar de juntarse lo hacen de forma violenta creando el rayo -le explico Zuko- pero aunque lo veo con claridad en mí mente, no logro hacerlo con mí cuerpo... ¡es tan frustrante!

- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo lograras Zuko -dijo Katara tomando la bandeja y levantandose de la silla

- porque estas tan segura Katara? -pregunto Zuko intrigado

- porque, aunque no me guste decirlo, eres un poderoso maestro fuego Zuko -dijo mientras se acecaba a la puerta- y lo digo en serio

Katara salio dejando a Zuko solo y asombrado de las palabras de la maestra agua... Y entonces recordo el mensaje que le dio esa mujer adivina

_Durante el sol de medianoche en el azul hallaras tú camino _

Zuko vio atravez de la ventana el debil sol y sonrio. La vieja había tenido razón después de todo

**Días después - Poco antes de la partida**

- seguro que estas bien Zuko? -pregunto Katara cuando iban caminando por la ciudad en busca de Aang y Toph

- claro que si, ademas el encierro me estaba volviendo loco -Zuko estaba cubierto con un grueso abrigo de color rojo, guantes y botas del mismo color -creo que nunca voy a entender como pueden vivir en este frio

- pense que los maestros fuego nunca sufrian de frio -dijo Katara divertida, mirando de reojo a Zuko

- estar resfriado en medio del polo norte es una situación totalmente distinta ¿Dónde estaran esos dos mocosos?

- no pueden estar demasiado lejos, no hay mucho lugares para entrenar por aqui, al menos en el fuego control -dijo Katara

- creo que deberiamos separarnos para abarcar más terreno -opino Zuko

- esta bien, nos reuniremos en el palacio en dos horas, de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo

**Donde estan Aang y Toph**

- muevete pies ligeros! -sonaba la voz de Toph desde su espalda, pero no era tan... sonora, como en otras ocasiones y eso Aang lo noto y le preocupo

- Toph ¿qué tienes? Te ves más desannimada que otras ocasiones ¿te sientes mal?

- tengo frio entre otras cosas -Aang se acerco a Toph y la abrazo, la maestra tierra se sonrojo y se coloco nerviosa

- ¿qué crees que haces pies ligeros?

- bueno, Zuko el otro día me enseño como los maestros fuego controlan su temperatura corporal para no tener frio y tú dijiste que tenias frío, asi que pense...

- pues no pienses -dijo Toph separandolo de ella- no soy una incapacitada, no soy una inútil ciega que no puede cuidarse a si misma, no soy... -unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus grises ojos. No de dolor, sino de impotencia y rabia. Aang no entendia mucho de que hablaba Toph, asi que dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro con su mano

- Toph, eres la más poderosa, hábil y joven maestra tierra que hay en el mundo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?

- mis padres lo creen de mí

- pero yo no lo creo, ni Katara, ni Sokka y probablemente Zuko tampoco aunque no tiene tanto tiempo con nosotros. No tienes que preocuparte por esas tonterias Toph

- en serio lo crees Aang?

- por supuesto, eres la última persona que debe pensar que es inútil o discapacitada

- gracias Aang

- de nada Toph, que dices si me ayudas a continuar con la practica

- esta bien Aang -Toph sonrio mientras un leve color subia a sus mejillas haciendolas lucir menos palidas

Fin del capitulo XIII

Lamento la demora! Los reviews quedan pendientes para el siguiente capitulo ¡Gomen!


	14. Sentimientos

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers**: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones: **todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XIV: Sentimientos**

**Zuko Caminando por el Polo norte en busca de Aang y Toph**

Zuko estaba comenzando a impacientarse y es que todos se lo quedaban mirando y murmurando a su paso. No podía culparlos desde luego, después de todo era el principe de la nación del fuego y estaba entre ellos casi como si fuera una visita diploamtica y no una guerra declarada. Claro que luego de pasar tantos días encerrado y enfermo, Zuko no había reparado en este detalle

_Con un demonio! Qué tanto me miran? Cómo si fuera el primer maestro fuego que ven? Dónde estaran esos mocosos?_

Entonces al pasar por una esquina escucho como unas chicas conversaban emocionadas

- wow! Que collar tan bonito!

- lo sé, no podia creerlo cuando Byato me lo dio

- que suerte! Ahora estas comprometida con Byato ¡que envidia! Y le quedo muy bien! -Zuko siguio su camino pensando en lo que habia oido

_Asi que eso significa el collar? que la chica que lo tiene esta comprometida para casarse? _

Entonces se le vino a la mente la imagen de Katara amarrada al árbol y como queria recuperarlo a toda costa

_Claro, tiene sentido, para las chicas de la tribu agua es algo muy valioso. Me pregunto ¿como sera el prometido de Katara? Dondé estara? Debe ser un maestro agua seguro... Como si me importara... _-pero en el fondo la idea de Katara en brazos de otro no le gustaba para nada y le hacia sentir un calor en su estomago que lo estaba molestando bastante a diferencia de lo normal. En ese momento fue cuando encontro a Aang y Toph practicando fuego control, bueno, al menos Aang lo hacia, Toph sólo le gritaba a todo pulmon toda clase de cosas. zuko sonrio. Toph era la que le caia mejor del grupo luego de Katara. Cuando su madre estaba esperando a Azula, él se había imaginado a alguien como Toph como hermana, alguien con quien entrenar y hacer travesuras juntos, pero al final no resulto como esperaba

_Tú hermana nacio con suerte, tú tienes suerte de haber nacido_

Las frías y venenosas palabras resonaron en su mente provocandole una punzada

_Voy a probarles que la suerte se la fabrica uno sin importar nada más _

- Oigan ustedes dos! Ya se ha hecho tarde! Hora de regresar al castillo

- si sifu Zuko -le contesto Aang mientras tomaba a Toph del brazo para ayudarla a orientarse y caminar sobre el hielo. Este los miraba muy divertido y algo mal por Toph, ella era muy independiente y orgullosa, justo como él, tal vez por eso entendia lo que le afectaba el tener que depender de otros mientars estuviera en el polo norte y lo mucho que queria irse de allí

- vaya! Por fin saliste de tú cuarto Zuko -dijo Toph- ya te sientes mejor?

- si Toph, ademas el encierro ya me estaba volviendo loco, quiero irme de aqui cuanto antes

- somos dos¿cuándo nos vamos? -Toph le dio una amplia sonrisa a Zuko quien solo contesto

- seria mejor irnos con los maestros agua, mañana ¿no crees?

- de acuerdo, pero ni un minuto más -Aang sólo movio su cabeza en resignación mientras que Zuko sonrio

- es hora de ir a arreglar nuestras cosas al palacio -Zuko se giro y comenzo a caminar seguido de los mas jovenes. De pronto pregunto, sin mirar hacia atras- Aang, tú...

-si?

- alguna vez has conocido al chico que le dio el collar a Katara?

- el collar? Pero de que... -entonces Toph lo detuvo y dijo

- la verdad no, pero Katara nos ha contado mucho sobre él

- en serio?

- si, es un maestro agua y esta con un grupo como el de Sokka y su papá en una costa del reino tierra -mentia Toph descaradamente

- ya veo -Zuko cambio su tono de voz levemente. Aang le dijo a Toph

- por que dijiste esa mentira? Tu sabes que ese collar es un recuerdo de su madre y que Katara no esta comprometida

- tú eres el tonto que no ve que si Zuko pregunta eso, es porque le gusta Katara y mucho

- estas segura Toph?

- claro tonto, y ahora con lo que le dije tiene dos opciones, una es rendirse

- rendirse? Zuko? dudo de que sepa que existe tal palabra

- entonces tenemos la opción dos. Tratar de conquistar a Kataray que 'olvide a su novio' y ya que sabemos lo terco que es Zuko cuando se propone algo, no se detendra hasta conseguir su objetivo

- por loco que suene, tiene sentido para mi Toph -Aang sonrio mientras acercaba un poco más a la maestra hacia él. Poco después se encontraron con Katara y fueron a arreglar sus cosas

**En la Bahia con Sokka y los guerreros**

Sokka se encontraba muy ocupado entrenando junto a los guerreros de su tribu

_debes mejorar tú balance_

_dejas tu guardia muy abierta_

Las palabras de Zuko resonaban en su mente dandole el animo necesario para continuar y es que se sentia humillado por la forma tan fácil en que lo había derrotado, no una, sino dos veces. La primera en casa en el polo sur y la otra en la bahia hacia unas semanas. Debia volverse lo más fuerte posible y tenia que ser pronto si queria ser útil en la pelea final contra Ozai y la nación del Fuego

**-**Sokka, hijo, ya es hora de la cena -lo llamo su padre- acercate a la fogata

- ya voy papá -dijo mientras ponia su boomerang en su cinto y se acercaba

- hoy también has entrenado mucho Sokka -dijo su padre

-si, tengo que hacerlo para ser muy fuerte lo antes posible

- eso es bueno, pero no es lo único que debe preocuparte por ejemplo ¿hay alguna chica que te guste? -Sokka se sonrojo. Si bien había tenido esa platica hace tres años con su padre aún era muy embarazoso y le daba muchísima pena cuando lo recordaba

- bueno... hay una chica

- y tiene nombre?

- Sukki, de la isla de Kyoshi

- Que bien! Y hace cuanto que la conoces?

- poco después de que comenzo nuestro viaje, hicimos un alto en la isla de Kyoshi, y alli la conoci

- es una maestra tierra?

- no, es la lider de las guerreras Kyoshi, y es realmente buena

- ya veo ¿y has pensado en darle un collar de compromiso?

- Papá! -Sokka dio un brinco y los colores subieron al rostro

- porque no? Ya tienes edad suficiente como para sentar cabeza y buscarte una prometida. Yo tenia sólo dos años más que tú cuando me case con tú madre

- pero no es lo mismo. Además ella no es de la tribu agua, no le puedo pedir matrimonio asi

- si ella te quiere lo aceptara igual aunque no sea tradicion de su gente pedirlo asi -contesto su padre- con una guerra de por medio lo peor que puedas hacer es no decirle lo que sientes por ella, podrías arrepentirte luego -Sokka entonces decidio buscar material para hacer el collar

**Fin del capitulo XIV**

**Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 12:**

-TopToop: aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste

-aniita: Whiskas! XDDDDDDDDDD

-Mizuhi-Chan, Mary-Tonks, Kisame Hoshigaki: Claro que Zuko tomara las sesiones de curación con Katara, es perfecto para que nuestro principe pase tiempo con ella a solas XDDDDDDD

-Darkazulangel y Sakura Selene: Katara resulto ser buena enfermera, pero no se preocupen Zuko no es debilucho y ya se recupero, guarden sus monedas para ustedes XDDDDDDDD

-Mey Black: lo siento amigis, prometo tratar de hacer capis mas largos, lo juro

-always-mssb: gracias por el review

-GothicGirl-MC: muajajajajaja de a poco vamos convirtiendo mas gente al bando de los Zutara!! Tiemblen Kataangs!!! No nos rendiremos!!!! Y por cierto eso es lo que yo hago! Escribo mis fics en cuadernos y luego los paso al pc, lo que pasa es que igual uno se demora ;P

**Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 13:**

Sakura-Selene: yo diria que como 15 XDDD Lo de la adivina es una pequeña licencia creativa y por cierto ya se viene Topang y Sokki en los proximos capitulos

GothicGirl-MC, Mary-Tonks y always-mssb: gracias por los comentarios y esperemos con ansias la llegada de la tercera temporada que el otro dia vi el trailer oficial en youtube y casi me da un infarto cuando veo a Zuko y ... Argh! No puedo ni escribirlo!

Saludos a todos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!

Eowynd


	15. Primer Beso

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers**: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones: **todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XV: Primer beso**

**En los barcos de los maestros agua del Polo norte**

Era un día nublado y parecia que se pondría a llover en cualquier momento mientras truenos sonaban en el cielo. Los barcos de los maestros agua acababan de salir del polo norte en dirección al punto de encuentro con los barcos de la nación tierra. Aang y Zuko estaban entrenando en fuego control sobre una de las cubiertas del barco mientras Toph y Katara los veian practicar

- Aang ha mejorado muchísimo en su fuego control, como siga asi para cuando lleguemos a la nación del fuego no tendra ningun problema -comento Katara, Toph sólo dijo

- espero que los barcos de ambas naciones lleguen a tiempo al lugar de de encuentro, no podemos retrasarnos más, sino, perderemos el eclipse y nuestra mejor oportunidad

- no te preocupes Toph, todo saldra bien, ya veras que Aang lo lograra

- si claro -Toph no pudo evitar recordar el abrazo y la cercania del maestro aire y se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de esa situación

- Katara, como...?

- que cosa Toph?

- ¿cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?

- vaya, vaya, asi que a la pequeña Toph esta enamorada -Katara sonrio picaramente y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en los costados- quién es? quién es?

- no! basta! Katara! No! Jajaja! -Toph trataba de no reirse y sonar molesta, pero ninguna de las dos cosas le estaba resultando bien. Hasta que dijo- es Aang! -Katara se detuvo sorprendida

- qué pasa conmigo? -pregunto el maestro aire deteniendo su entrenamiento con Zuko

- no pasa nada Aang, Toph y yo estabamos jugando, sólo eso

- niñas -dijo Zuko- si tienen tiempo para estar jugando, debieran ponerse a estudiar y practicar sus habilidades con los elementos- Katara se levanto y se acerco hasta Zuko

- para que lo sepas, mis habilidades son muy buenas. Incluso el maestro Pakku dijo que tenia mucho talento la primera vez que vinimos al polo norte

- estas segura de que eso quizo decir? -Zuko seguia poniendo el dedo en la herida

- qué insinuas? Yo supere a todos los alumnos del maestro Pakku en unos pocos días, dijo que tenia un talento que no había visto en años

- el talento solo no lo es todo, hay que pulirlo con entrenamiento, practica y meditación para que se convierta en algo que valga la pena -le contesto Zuko. Aang se acerco a Toph y dijo

- es que no pueden estar sin pelear?

- no Aang, es su segundo idioma, pero podemos hacer algo para que se detengan -Toph sonrio maliciosamente

- qué se te ocurre Toph?

- bueno, podrías ladear el barco, sólo un poco, con agua control?

- que tan poco?

- tú solo hazlo -ordeno Toph. Aang solo se encogio de hombros y con un movimiento de sus manos ladeo un poco el barco, haciendo que Zuko y Katara perdieran el balance, momento que Toph aprovercho para, con un movimiento de su pie sobre la cubierta de metal, arrojar a Katara en los brazos de este. Ambos jovenes al darse cuenta se quedaron callados y abrazados de la cintura

- vamos Aang, estamos de sobra -dijo Toph tomando al avatar por el brazo

- si, no creo que Zuko me siga entrenando por ahora -comento aang con una sonrisa, le gustaba la idea de esos maestros juntos

_En el azul encontraras tú camino _-recordo Zuko mientras miraba los ojos de la maestra agua frente a él- estas bien?

_su piel es tibia al tacto._ Si, debio ser una ola algo fuerte -contesto mirando los ojos dorados del principe exiliado _Ese color es tan extraño, pero fascinante_

_su piel tiene aroma a cerezos y color como la canela. _Si, eso debio ser. _Si tan sólo pudiera decirle_. Katara... yo... -pero lamentablemente Zuko no tuvo oportunidad de continuar porque en ese instante el agua comenzo a agitarse de forma violenta alrededor de los barcos haciendo que todos salieran a cubierta y que Zuko y Katara se separaran rápidamente

- no es posible! -escucharon decir a un maestro agua- es leviatan! el rey de los mares!

En ese momento, una enorme serpiente de unos 30 metros salio a la superficie del mar y dio un rugido tal que resono por todo el cielo asustando hasta el último pasajero y tripulación del barco

- ¡Por todos los espiritus! -exclamo Zuko- esta cosa no puede ser real!

- si lo es! y nos mira con cara de hambre -confirmo Katara- ¿qué haremos?

- combatir -contesto este- ¿dónde estaran Aang y Toph?

- aqui estamos Zuko! -le contesto el avatar seguido de Toph- ¿Cómo lo combatimos?

- tenemos que distraerlo, para que los barcos puedan pasar -comando Zuko- Aang, puedes volar alrededor suyo con tú planeador?

- si, no hay problema

- sólo distraelo, no hagas nada loco o arriesgado, entendido? -le advirtio Zuko

- entendido -contesto Aang antes de salir en el planeador

- Katara

- qué Zuko?

- necesito que controles la mayor cantidad de agua entre nosotros y la bestia que puedas

- esta bien -Katara se dirige hacia la punta del barco y comienza con su agua control

- Toph, ve donde el timonero y dile que mantenga rumbo fijo hacia adelante sin importar lo que pase

- qué es lo que pretendes hacer Zuko? -pregunto la maestra ciega

- no es lo que yo pretenda, sino lo que el cielo quiera -Toph no entendio esto último que dijo Zuko, pero decidio hacer lo que él maestro fuego dijo. En ese momento, comeno consu respiración y concentración mientras que el primer rayo caia del cielo

_Una vez liberado el rayo, tú no lo controlas, tan solo eres su hunilde conductor_

_Que la energia no pase por tú corazón o podría ser fatal_

Comenzo con los movimientos que había practicado mientras los rayos continuaban cayendo alrededor de los barcos. Cuando uno cayo lo suficientemente cerca, Zuko lo controlo y lo mando hacia el enorme monstruo quien dio un rugido de dolor para luego girarse hacia el barco de Zuko y los demas. El resto delos barcos continuo avanzando mientras que Aang seguia volando alrededor de la bestia en su planeador

- Katara! Trata de congelar el agua alrededor del monstruo! -grito Zuko mientras continuaba con los movimientos tratando de atraer otro rayo. Cuando lo logro, lo lanzo de nuevo hacia la enorme bestia quien rompio el hielo, que hizo Katara, y se alejo sumergiendose en el agua. Pero con tan mala suerte que uno de los pedazos de hielo golpeo el barco lanzando a un exhausto y desprevenido Zuko al mar

-Zuko!! -grito Katara antes de lanzarse al agua tras el joven maestro fuego. No lo veia en la superficie a si que se sumergio en la fria agua y alli lo vio mientras se hundia cada vez más. Katara nado lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la muñeca, luego usando su agua control los hizo subir más rápido hasta la superficie donde Aang los buscaba sobrevolando con el planeador

- estan bien?

- si, pero Zuko esta inconsciente!

- yo los ayudare, no te preocupes -Aang subio al barco y desde allí uso su agua control para subirlos a ambos. Con cuidado Katara uso su agua control para sacar todo lo que Zuko había tragado. Este comenzo a toser y a reaccionar

- qué paso? -pregunto tratando de incorporarse. Katara lo abrazo con fuerza mientras decia

- casi te ahogas! Me diste un susto de muerte! No lo vuelvas a hacer! _¿Te gusta Zuko, cierto¿Y cuándo vas a decirselo? _Y con eso en mente y antes de que Zuko pudiera decir nada, Katara lo beso, dejando, tanto al maestro aire como al maestro fuego, descolocados. Claro que Zuko reacciono primero y le regreso el beso a la maestra agua mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Aang se alejo sin hacer ruido en busca de Toph para contarle las novedades entre los maestros fuego y agua. Cuando se separaron Zuko le dijo a Katara

- prometo que tratare no asustarte de nuevo Katara, no me gusta verte tan triste -con su mano acaricio su mejilla haciendola sonrojar

- te voy a tomar la palabra Zuko

- por mi esta bien, puedes cobrarme todo lo que quieras -sonrio picaramente, le gustaba ponerla nerviosa

- dejate de tonterias zuko, ven necesitas descansar, lanzar esos rayos debio ser agotador

- bastante, pero no olvides que soy un poderoso maestro fuego

- presumido

**En la bahia de la nación tierra**

**Campamento de Sokka y su tribu**

-Aagghhh! no puedo hacerlo! -Sokka se sentia muy frustrado llavaba varios días tallando collares para Sukki y todos le salian de cualquier forma menos redondos

- Sokka si no te concentras y te relajas no llegaras a ningun lado -le aconsejaba su padre

- pero es que no logro que me quede tan bonito como me lo imagino y Sukki se merece el collar de compromiso más bonito del mundo -finalizo mientras arrojaba la fallida pieza a un lado justo sobre un monton de otros fallidos intentos

- no seas tan exigente contigo mismo hijo. Lo que importa son tús sentimientos y no el collar. si realmente la quieres, a ella no le importara si te queda redondo, cuadrado o como un triangulo. El que yo le di a tú madre no era una obra de arte y ella igual lo usaba y presumia frente a sus amigas

- tú padre tiene razón Sokka -opino Bato- si tus sentimientos son verdaderos todo lo demas es sólo un accesorio, tú solo preocupate por ser sincero cuando las veas

- pero ella y las otras Kyoshi se van a quedar para cuidar al rey en Ba-sing-se -respondio con tristeza. Su padre y Bato se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo

- y por que no vas a visitarla hijo? -Sokka lo miro sorprendido de su idea

- lo dices en serio papá?

- claro, podras ir y venir antes de que partan los barcos de los maestros tierra rumbo a su encuentro con los maestros agua

- eres el mejor papá del mundo! ire a arreglar mís cosas! -salto exclamando de felicidad- voy a ver a Sukki!!

- vaya energia la de la juventud! -exclamo Bato divertido- es realmente hijo tuyo Hakoda

- ya lo creo que si y estoy muy orgulloso de él

Fin del capitulo XV

Respuestas a los reviews:

Gracias a las siguientes personas por dejarme reviews en el capitulo anterior:

aniita, GothicGirl-MC, alwaysmssb, Mary-Tonks y Nollas Black, todos sus comentarios fueron anotados y tomados en cuenta

Para los que quieran ver el trailer oficial de la tercera temporada de avatar, solo tienen que entrar a y poner en la barra de busqueda Book 3 Fire trailer, es el cuarto de la lista sino me equivoco

Para los que quieran saber, acabo de abrir un foro dedicado a la serie y a la relacion Zuko y Katara, por el momento no hay mucho asi que se aceptan colaboraciones la url es zutara. 


	16. Lo que Hakoda dijo

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers**: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones: **todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XVI: Lo que Hakoda dijo**

**Casa de Té de Iroh en Ba-sing-se**

- Sukki yo queria... no suena muy formal... querida Sukki... no tampoco... amada mía... no es muy cursi... Oye nena... muy malo... -Sokka estaba ensayando distintos discursos para cuando viera a Sukki, pero ninguno le gustaba o encontraba apropiado

- problemas de damas? -le pregunto Iroh mientras le servia una taza de té de Gingsen

- cada vez que trato de idear como decirle a Sukki lo que siento no encuentro las palabras correctas

- las palabras del corazón son las más dificiles de pronunciar. Son tan cambiantes como las nubes

- ¿qué puedo hacer señor Iroh?

- deja que tú corazón hable libremente cuando la veas y con eso sera suficiente -le contesto mientras bebia su té de jazmín

- espero que tenga razón, no me gustaria hecharlo a perder

- no lo haras creeme

- muy bien, es hora de que vaya a ver a Sukki -dijo para tomar lo que quedaba de té de un sorbo, dar las gracias y salir de allí esperando que Iroh tuviera razón

**Castillo del rey de Ba-sing-se**

- Sokka! que sorpresa! -lo saludo calidamente la guerrera Kyoshi cuando llego al palacio- pense que estabas en la bahia con tú padre y los otros guerreros

- asi es, estaba con ellos, pero papá me dio permiso para venir a visitarte Sukki, antes de partir a la nación del fuego

- en serio? Que bueno! -por suerte para ella el maquillaje ocultaba el color que había subido a su cara

- si es que... necesitaba hablar contigo... Sukki... es importante...

- sobre que cosa?

- bueno, nos conocemos hace tiempo y... este... queria que supieras que tú... eh... bueno yo... -Sokka se había puesto nervioso y le costaba articular sus ideas haciendo que Sukki lo mirara entre divertida y nerviosa

- Sukki, me gustas mucho y yo queria darte esto com una prueba -dijo sacando el collar que era de color verde y traia el simbolo del agua tallado adelante. Sukki estaba asombrada, pero muy contenta con las palabras de Sokka y dijo

- tú tambien me gustas Sokka -tomo el collar y colocandoselo en el cuello le dijo- gracias por el regalo, esta muy bonito

- lo dices en serio? Si no te gusta puedo hacerte otro más bonito, aunque no prometo nada porque no soy muy habíl con las manos

- esta perfecto tal cual es Sokk, ademas tú lo hiciste para mí y eso es lo que más me gusta -con esta declaración el corazón de Sokka dio un brinco de felicidad. Su padre, Bato y el señor Iroh habían tenido razón

**Puerto en la bahia de la nación tierra algunas semanas después**

Por fin los barcos de los maestros agua llegaron hasta la bahia de la nación tierra

- ¡¡¡TIERRA!!! -grito una alegre Toph mientras saltaba del barco hacia la playa- ¡¡¡POR FIN LIBRE!!! -decia mientras se revolcaba en la arena ante la vista de Aang, Katara y Zuko

- pobre Toph, realmente extrañaba su elemento- comento Katara

- puedes culparla? Luego de semanas rodeados por hielo y agua, yo también estaba comenzando a desesperarme -le contesto Zuko mientras la ayudaba a bajar por la rampla tomandola de la mano. Cuando bajo Katara le dio un suave beso en los labios que él le devolvio. Aang suspiro, él no entendia cual era la gracia de andar tomados de las manos o darse besos todo el tiempo como ellos lo hacian. Asi que se acerco hasta Toph que aún jugaba con la arena y le dijo

- vamos Toph, nos estamos retrasando -la toma de la mano, la levanta y coeminza a caminar. Toph iba un par de pasos más atras, con la cabeza agachada, roja hasta las orejas y el cuerpo tenso.

- Aang, no es necesario que me ayudes a caminar no estamos en el polo norte

- ah, si, bueno creo que lo olvide -Aang iba a soltarla, pero Toph le agarro la mano y dijo

- sólo mientras caminemos en la arena, de acuerdo? -Toph ladeo la cazbeza para ocultar el calor que había subido a sus mejillas mientras que Aang sólo asintio y se ruborizo un poco también

**Poco rato después**

-AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -el grito de Sokka resono por toda la bahia de la nación tierra

- creo que Zuko y Katara ya le dieron la noticia de su relación a Sokka -dijo Aang quien ajustaba su planeador

- eso no es justo -dijo Toph- Zuko me prometio que yo estaria ahi para cuando le dijeran!

- y para qué quieres estar ahi cuando puedes escucharlo desde aqui? -pregunto Aang

- es un buen punto -respondio ella

De pronto vieron a Sokka pasar llevando a Katara del brazo mientras Zuko los seguia

- sueltala! -decia Zuko

- sueltame! -decia Katara

- claro que no! Iremos donde papá para que te ponga en tú lugar

- esto no tiene que ver con papá! -grito Katara

- claro que si! Vamos a contarle todo lo que hay entre tú y Zuko!

- yo estoy de acuerdo! -comento Zuko dejando descolocados a Sokka y Katara

- ¿qué tramas¿Cómo que estas de acuerdo?

- según las normas de la nación del fuego, si quiero cortejar a Katara debo pedir permiso a tú padre por ser el hombre que manda en tú familia y si el no estuviera entonces tendría que pedirte permiso a ti -explico Zuko

- en serio? Muy bien pues vamos entonces -dijo antes de continuar caminando por la arena hasta el campamento de la tribu agua -en ese momento Toph dijo

- vamos Aang! no nos podemos perder esto! Ayudame a llegar hasta el campamento! -Aang se levanta, la toma de la mano y parten de inmediato tras del grupo

**En la tienda de Hakoda**

- Que bueno que ya estan aqui!! -los saludo Hakoda cuando los vio llegar al campamento. Todo el grupo lo saludo de regreso- ¿tuvieron un buen viaje?

- a excepción del ataque de leviatan, fue bastante tranquilo -dijo Aang

- Como? Leviatan? -dijo Hakoda impresionado

- no estamos aqui para eso papá! -exclamo Sokka molesto- es por Katara y Zuko -dijo apuntandolos

- Que sucede con ellos? -Zuko se adelanta, hace una reverencia y dice

- estamos aqui porque quiero pedir su consentimiento para cortejar a su hija Katara -se produce un silencio total por algunos segundos hasta que Hakoda dice

- sera mejor que conversemos en el interior de la carpa -entran todos y se acomodan. Hakoda en la cabecera y frente a él Zuko, Katara y Sokka, a un lado Aang y Toph

- dime Sokka¿por que te molesta tanto que este joven pida permiso para cortejar a tú hermana, cuando deberia alegrarte?

- normalmente lo haria papá, pero es que tú no sabes quien es este sujeto

- y por que no me lo explicas? -Sokka abrio la boca, pero Zuko se le adelanto al decir

- mí nombre es Zuko y soy el principe exiliado de la nación del fuego, hijo de lord Ozai y Ursa. La primera vez que conoci a sus hijos fue cuando llegue al polo sur en mí busqueda del avatar hace unos meses -aqui Zuko hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Hakoda, pero este no dijo nada asi que continuo- luego de que lo ayudaran a escapar comence a perseguirlos por todos lados, mientras viajaban hacia el polo norte. Luego de que la nación del fuego fue derrotada por el avatar, mí padre puso precio a mí cabeza y me declaro traidor junto a mí tío Iroh, fue cuando abandone mi busqueda del avatar y comence a vivir como refugiado. Al conocer ese estilo de vida mí forma de ver el mundo cambio y fue cuando decidi unirme al avatar y su grupo... -suspira- ellos me perdonaron y me han dado su amistad a pesar de todo lo que les hice, pero puedo entender que Sokka no quiera que Katara se involucre conmigo luego de todo esto -termino Zuko mirando fijamente a Hakoda mientras los demas se mantenian en absoluto silencio. Fue cuando Hakoda dijo

- tienes mí permiso Zuko de la nación del fuego para cortejar a Katara - A Sokka se le cayo la mandibula hasta el suelo, Katara suspiro aliviada, Aang y Toph sonrieron y Zuko hizo una reverencia antes de decir

- muchas gracias señor Hakoda, le prometo que hare todo lo posible para que no se arrepienta

- gracias papá -dijo Katara dandole unabrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarlo- de veras que no te arrepentiras. Ven Zuko vamos a recorrer la bahia -dijo tomandolo del brazo y sacandolo de la tienda. Luego salieron Aang y Toph en ese momento Sokka indignado pregunto

- ¿porque lo permitiste papá?

- por varias razones. Para empezar en los ojos de tú hermana pude ver cuanto la quiere y creeme hijo, para ella no es un capricho simplemente

- demonios! De todos los hombres del mundo tenia que ser Zuko

- entiendo que no puedas confiar en el aún hijo, pero él estaba siendo sincero en sus palabras y en su arrepentimiento, sus sentimientos por tú hermana son tan reales y profundos como los de ella por él. Y ademas esta esa predicción de la vieja adivina "Tus hijos cambiaran la historia, pero tú hija sera realmente grande y cambiara el curso de la guerra que dura cien años" al principio creia que se referia a la ayuda que le estaban dando al avatar, pero ahora que los veo juntos creo firmemente en que la adivina se referia a esto, tú hermana y ese principe detendran la guerra que dura ya 100 años gracias a sus sentimientos y se volveran una leyenda mientras vivan y mucho después de eso...

**Fin del capitulo XVI**

Respuestas a los reviews:

Mizuhi-Chan: que bueno que te gusto la escena del beso, y que te hayas animado a ver mi foro. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo

Mary-Tonks: De nada. Cierto que la escena es terrible para los Zutara. Tengamos fe en que se regresemos al buen camino. Amén

NollasBlack: sumate a la lista, nadie quiere el Maiko, pero luego del trailer... no sé que pensar... en realidad si... ZUTARA POR SIEMPRE WJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -- risa malevola

always mssb y GothicGirl-MC: lo de Sokka lo acabe en este capitulo y espero que los Sokki hayan quedado contentos. Zuko es un picaro y lo peor es que esta al tanto de eso. Gracias por los comentarios del beso

Gisylita: gracias por el review, como ves ya esta el siguiente capitulo

GeminiSaga y Lourdes Ríos: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el resto del fic

TopToop: no te preocupes, lo bueno es que te sigue gustando el fic. Unete a la campaña ZUTARA FOR EVER MUERTE A MAI WJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -- la risa malevola ataca de nuevo

**Para todos:** ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final! Tan solo quedan tres capitulos mas y se acaba el fic, espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora

Saludos

Eowynd


	17. El Combate final I Parte

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers**: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones: **todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XVII: El Combate Final I Parte**

**En el Campamento de la Bahia de la Nación Tierra**

- y esta bahia esta custodiada por barcos a cargo del almirante Shulei -decia Zuko en la reunión con los capitanes de los barcos de las naciones tierra y agua mientras analizaban la ruta a seguir en la invasión de la nación del fuego

- y en los territorios cercanos a la capital ¿Cómo es la situación? -pregunto un maestro tierra

- el palacio esta bien custodiado por soldados de elite y los territorios aledaños los cuidan enormes maquinas lanza fuegos tripuladas por cuatro o cinco soldados

- no va a resultar nada fácil llegar hasta la capital -opino Aang mirando el mapa- al menos por tierra, volando seria mucho más fácil

- por eso debemos avanzar lo más rápido posible, no debemos darles tiempo a que se organizen, asi podremos infiltrar un pequeño grupo dentro del palacio para llegar hasta el señor del fuego y acabar con él -dijo Zuko. Aang le pregunto

- pero es tú padre ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Zuko?

- ese hombre ya no es mí padre Aang, sus ansias de poder han corrompido su alma al punto de matar a su propio padre, usurpar el derecho al trono de mí tío Iroh, sacrificar a su esposa y deformar el rostro de su hijo para poder lograr sus objetivos. Si aún le quedara algo de alma intacta la única forma de salvarlo es acabando con él y rezar para que los espiritus lo perdonen de otra forma no habrá de detenerse hasta acabar con todos -esta declaración produjo un tenso silencio en la carpa por unos segundos hasta que alguien dijo

- puedo pasar? -era la voz de Iroh desde la entrada

- tio? Qué haces aqui? -pregunto Zuko levantandose y dandole un abrazo que Iroh correspondio

- cómo que a que vengo? Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mí único sobrino antes de que parta nuevamente a combate?

- me alegra que hayas venido tio

- puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -Zuko miro a la maesa de reunion y Aang dijo

- no te preocupes, nosotros continuaremos analizando el mapa y la ruta a seguir

- gracias, vuelvo enseguida -sale de la carpa junto a Iroh y comienza a caminar por la arena

- has crecido bastante Zuko, estas más alto desde la última vez que te vi

- si, eso creo, también el cabello comienza a molestarme -dijo pasando una mano por este

- también te noto mucho más relajado y contento ¿Alguna razón en especial para eso? -dijo sonriendo con picardia mientras que Zuko se ruborizaba

- ¿quién te lo conto?

- la señorita Toph, cuando le pregunte donde andabas, me dijo que era probable que estuvieras con la señorita Katara como siempre

- bueno... tío... yo...

- estoy muy feliz por ti Zuko, yo no hubiera podido escogerte alguien mejor para ti. Inteligente, hermosa, y una poderosa maestra

- no te importa que sea de la nación agua?

- Zuko, esas son barreras que el amor no reconoce ¿Acaso a ti te importa que lo sea?

- claro que no! -casi grito, luego bajo su voz y dijo- es decir, yo... cuando estoy con ella, me siento... completo, como si hubiera encontrado mí otra mitad, me comprendes tio? -Iroh asintio sonriendo dulcemente. Por fin su sobrino había encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba

- lo hago sobrino, por eso es que vine a evrte, vengo a entregarte esto -dice metiendo su mano derecha en su manga y sacando una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo color verde. Zuko la toma, la abre y saca una piedra roja

- que ese esto tio?

- esa es la 'flor de fuego' una gema muy rara, que sólo se da en la nación del fuego y que se encuenta cerca de volcanes activos. es muy difícil de obtener y sólo la nobleza y la familia real pueden usarla. Es tradición que cuando un hombre de la familia real encuentre a una mujer con la cual quiera casarse consiga una de estas piedras y le haga una joya como señal de su compromiso -Zuko la toma y la examina bajo la luz del sol. Tenia color rojo como la sangre, pero brillaba como una pequeña flama entre sus dedos. La guardo en su bolsita y esta entre sus ropas con mucho cuidado

- muchas gracias tio. No sabes lo que significa esto para mí

- tú felicidad es lo más importante para mí zuko y ahora que te veo tan bien, me siento más que satisfecho y sé que lograras tus objetivos en este viaje -comento colocando una mano en su hombro- ahora debes regresar a tú reunion con los capitanes, asi que no te hare perder más el tiempo

- tú nunca seras una perdida de tiempo para mí tío. Tú y madre son mí única familia verdadera y eso no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo -Iroh casi lloro

- espero que le guste a la señorita Katara tú regalo Zuko

- yo espero que lo acepte

- claro que lo hara. Ella realmente te quiere y no importa como lo hagas ella aceptara tú compromiso

- gracias por esto tío

- no es nada. Ahora si me disculpas debo volver a mí tienda de té, no la puedo dejar descuidada ahora que me esta llendo tan bien -se comienza a alejar y Zuko le dice

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso del rey para abandonar la ciudad?

- una buena taza de té de jazmín obra muchos milagros sobrino mio, nunca olvides eso -Zuko sólo sonrio. Su tio no cambiaria nunca y ´l daba las gracias por eso

**Nación del Fuego - Lugar de la Batalla en las Cercanias del Palacio - Semanas después**

- ¡¡cuidado con el flanco izquierdo!! -grito un general de la nación del fuego mientras veia a los maestros tierra abrir camino a los maestros agua y a otros guerreros. Aquello era un pandemonium y sólo se oian explosiones, ataques elementales y gritos por todos lados mientras los ejercitos de todas las naciones acorralaban y sitiaban cada vez más al ejercito en el interior de la capital de la nación del fuego. Pero lo que más había desconcertado en un comienzo a los del alto mando, era lo bien que parecian conocer los territorios de la nación, las armas, las tacticas. Todo, absolutamente todo era sabido por los ejercitos tierra y agua, pero ¿Cómo? Y entonces se conocieron los rumores de que el exiliado principe Zuko, hijo primogenito de Lord Ozai había hecho equipo con el avatar y que era él quien dirigia en persona el grupo de ataque contra su propia nación. Lo cual por supuesto había causado la furia del señor del fuego quien no lo había podido creer cuando el reporte llego a sus oidos. Su hijo y primogenito!! Esta traición a su propia sangre y a su nación no tenia perdón posible y él mismo se encargaria de hacerselo pagar con su vida!!

- ahora es el momento -dijo Zuko a Aang- debemos entrar al palacio con el grupo de maestros que escogimos para atacar al señor del fuego. Trae a los otros enseguida -Aang se marcha y regresa a los pocos minutos con Toph, Katara, Sokka y unos maestros tierra de Ba-sing-se

- muy bien, tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos unos treinta minutos antes de que comience el eclipse solar. Entraremos por las alcantarillas del palacio -decia señalando un plano del lugar- y saldremos aqui cerca del ala oeste y tendremos que dirigirnos hacia el salón del trono que se encuentra aqui, es un poco lejos de nuestro punto de entrada, pero es la ruta que esta menos custodiada por los soldados, lo peligroso vendra cuando lleguemos hasta él, los mejores soldados le van a estar cuidando y él mismo será un gran adversario ¿alguna pregunta? -todos niegan con la cabeza- muy bien en marcha entonces -el grupo sale siguiendo a Zuko cruzando el campo de batalla hasta llegar cerca de las murallas donde se encuentran una puerta de acceso a unas excavasiones subterraneas por donde corria un agua hedionda y con diversos restos flotando en ella

- este lugar apesta -exclamo Toph mientras cainaba por el borde de piedra

- que esperabas, son las alcantarillas -le contesto Zuko medio burlandose. Continuaron caminando por un rato hasta que encontraron una escalera de metal. Zuko trepo primero por ella y abrio una compuerta y se asomo por esta con cuidado para asegurar el camino, cuando vio que estaba libre salio y le hizo unas señas a los demas para que salieran. Toph subio primero ayudada de Aang quien subio luego de ella, seguido por Katara y al final los maestros tierra. Zuko los ayudaba a salir a medida que estos iban apareciendo. Cuando estuvieron todos afuera Zuko se asomo a la puerta de la cocina y luego de corroborar que el pasillo estaba desierto, les indico que podian salir. Atravez de las ventanas podian ver como se desarrollaba la feroz batalla en el campo de combate y en sus mentes les deseaban lo mejor de las suertes y que aguantaran hasta la llegada del eclipse solar mientars ellos se dirigian hacia la camara del señor del fuego

- ¡INTRUSOS! -grito un soldado y al instante una docena más aparecio por el corredor. Entonces los maestros tierra encabezados por Toph se quedaron a combatirlos mientras el resto del grupo continuaba adelante por los pasillos. Justo al doblar una esquina se encontraron con la puerta de acceso al salón donde estaba Lord Ozai, pero frente a esta habían tres personas

- bienvenido a casa Zuzu -lo saludo Azula- me sorprende que recordaras el camino luego de tanto tiempo afuera

- Azula? -exclamo Aang- pero estabas presa en Ba-sing-se junto a tus amigas

- ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerias Azula -dijo Zuko- te demoraste bastante

- veo que no te sorprende mi llegada Zuzu

- tenia la corazonada de que lograrias llegar aqui para la batalla final y veo que no me equivoque

- gracias Zuzu, pero ni se te ocurra que te dejaremos pasar -dijo colocandose en posición de combate junto a Mai y Ty Lee mientras que Aang y los demas hacian lo mismo. Fue Mai quien lanzo el primer ataque con sus dagas hacia Sokka quien logro esquivarlos mientras sacaba su arma, asi que Katara se lanzo contra Ty Lee mientras que Zuko le decia a Aang

- apenas tengas la oportunidad, cruza la puerta y no te detengas, esta claro?

- esta bien -y luego ambos comenzaron a atacar a Azula con una combinación de ataques de fuego y aire y la princesa se las estaba viendo muy difícil para contener a ambos maestros. Katara por su parte atacaba a Ty Lee con su latigo de agua, pero esta esquivaba todo con sus agiles omvimientos mientras buscaba el momento para poder usar su técnica de puntos de presión. Fue juesto en ese momento cuando Sokka derribo a Mai que la daga que esta lanzo salio en dirección hacia Katara lastimandola del brazo izquierdo

- Katara, estas bien? -le pregunto Zuko con preocupación

- estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño -Katara le sonrio para darle confianza y él le sonrio de regreso. Y fue entonces que Mai se dio cuenta de lo que había entre ambos y levantandose furiosa grito

- maldita campesina! No saldras viva de esta - y entonces haciendo a un lado a Sokka se preparo para luchar contra Katara, quien juntando su agua nuevamente se preparo para atacarla. Ty Lee comenzo a atacar a Sokka quien trataba de no acercarse demasiado a esta para evitar que usara su habilidad sobre él. El combate estuvo parejo durante unos minutos, pero entonces Zuko le dio a Aang la oportunidad para que cruzara la puerta y este la aprovecho.

Al entrar se encontro con una sala muy oscura y larga iluminada con unas antorchas y tapetes con el emblema de la nación del fuego. Al final había un enorme foso con llamas y detras de este sentado en un alto trono estaba Ozai, señor del fuego mirando directamente a Aang

- avatar... Luego de cien años finalmente nos conocemos... Eres más joven de lo que yo esperaba...

- señor del fuego... He venido aqui para poner fin de una vez y para siempre a la guerra que ya dura cien años

- no pensaras que ire a dejarlo pacificamente justo ahora que estoy tan cerca de alcanzar la victoria definitiva, cierto avatar?

- se que no lo haras, asi que por mucho que me hubiera gustado evitar este combate, no me dejas otra opción para restaurar el balance de los elementos -Aang se coloco en posición de combate mientras que el señor del fuego se levantaba y se retiraba la tunica que cubria sus hombros. Al hacerlo, Aang pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos. Su cabello era largo, negro y el color de sus ojos era dorado como el de Azula y Zuko, pero toda su expresión era pura maldad y entonces Aang comprendio a totalidad que era lo que Zuko quizo decir cuando se habían reunido en la carpa para planear la ruta a seguir en esa ocasión

_"ese hombre ya no es mí padre Aang, sus ansias de poder han corrompido su alma al punto de matar a su propio padre, usurpar el derecho al trono de mí tío Iroh, sacrificar a su esposa y deformar el rostro de su hijo para poder lograr sus objetivos. Si aún le quedara algo de alma intacta la única forma de salvarlo es acabando con él y rezar para que los espiritus lo perdonen de otra forma no habrá de detenerse hasta acabar con todos"_

_Cumplire con mí deber como avatar y rescataremos el alma de tú padre Zuko, lo prometo _

Y entonces el combate dio comienzo...

**Fin del Capitulo XVII **

Respondiendo reviews:

Nollas Black, chipo's sister y carmen: yo tampoco quiero que se quede con Mai, bueno me imagino que nadie quiere, tal vez excepto los Kataang. Gracias por el review

Gysilita y GeminiSaga: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero me temo que el fic no se alargara mucho mas

always mssb, Sakura-Selene, Zukara love, Mary Tonks y darkazulangel: creo que a todos les gusto ver a Sokka impresionado con la respuesta de Hakoda, pero creo que nadie mas impresionado que Zuko, aunque claro el mantuvo su reaccion hacia adentro, pero es que el hombre era inteligente y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que podia hacer.

TopToop: gracias por unirte a la campaña Zutara4ever! Cada día somos mas! Wajajajajajajajaja

Saludos

Ewoynd


	18. El Combate Final II Parte y Epilogo

**"Libro III: Fuego o La Fiera Domada"**

**Fanfic de Avatar, The Legend of Aang: The Last Airbender**

**Zuko x Katara; Aang x Tohp; Sokka x Suki**

**disclaimers**: los de siempre y bien conocidos por todos

**Observaciones: **todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta. Y entremedio pondre los mandamientos de Zuko ya que aunque los puse en un fic aparte, alguien me hizo notar que me lo podrian remover del sitio por no ser un "fic" propiamente tal, sino mas una "lista"

**Capitulo XVIII: El Combate Final II Parte**

**Palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Frente al Salón del Trono**

Katara no lograba entender por que Mai la atacaba con tanta furia, y aún más que eso, era una autentica vendeta en su contra, que iba más allá de la adrenalina de una pelea. Mai realmente queria verla muerta y Katara no podía pensar en que podria haberle hecho que pudiera colocarla en su contra de esa manera. Si tan sólo se habían encontrado en tres ocasiones como mucho. Desecho los pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro en atacar con su latigo. En ese momento comenzo el clipse solar y tanto las flamas de Zuko como de Azula se hicieron levemente mas debiles, pero ambos pudieron notarlo. Azula sabía que debía derrotar a su hermano lo antes posible puesto que no podría ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Zuko siempre fue el mejor en eso y le dolia admitirlo. En ese momento una parte del piso atrapo a Ty Lee de los pies justo cuando se disponia a dar un salto para usar su tecnica en Sokka

- es que siempre tengo que andar salvandote Sokka? -dijo Toph acopañada de los maestros tierra. Sokka sólo dijo

- si que te tomaste tú tiempo Toph, pero gracias de todos modos

- dónde esta Aang? -pregunto Toph al no sentir las vibraciones del maestro aire en el combate

- esta con el señor del fuego -grito Katara

- solo? -el corazón de Toph se estrujo en el pecho de imaginarse la escena- es hora de abrir camino -Toph con los maestros tierra saco a Mai del camino y hecho abajo la puerta justo en el mismo momento en que Zuko derribaba a Azula dejandola inconsciente.

- Zuko anda adelante con Katara. Sokka y yo los alcanzaremos cuando nos ocupemos de estas tres

El resto asiente y entran al largo salón donde ven como Aang ganaba cada vez más terreno en su combate contra el señor del fuego gracias al eclipse que ya estaba casi completado

- veo que han llegado refuerzos -sono la voz de este cargada con veneno sobre todo cuando miro a su hijo- ¿Cómo has podido traicionar a tú padre y a tú nación de esta forma Zuko?

- tú ya no eres mí padre, sólo eres un demonio que tiene su forma. Has traicionado, mentido e incluso asesinado por tú ambición de poder. Y además no puede traicionar aquel que nunca te ha jurado lealtad.

- eres un fracaso como hijo y como heredero, el exilio no te sirvio de nada -finalizo lanzando un rápido ataque de llamas que Zuko repelio. Katara en ese momento formo un latigo de agua que lanzo a los pies de Ozai haciendolo caer mientras que Aang lanzaba un ataque de aire control, lanzandolo asi lejos de ellos. Katara entonces dijo

- si es capaz de decir eso, es por que no tiene idea de como es Zuko

- acaso tú lo conoces mejor que yo que soy su padre? Eso quieres decir?

- eso es loque digo y mantengo -le contesto

- ¿Cómo te atrevs a contestarme asi? Campesina de la tribu agua! -grito Ozai lanzando un ataque de fuego en su dirección, pero Zuko la empujo hacia un lado, recibiendolo él, pero casi no tenia potencia asi que no hubo problema. Fue justo en ese instante, cuando Ozai quiso atacar a Zuko, que el clipse se completo dejando indefensos a los maestros fuego que se hallaban combatiendo y fue entonces que los maestros tierra y agua comenzaron a ganar terreno en el combate mientras que Aang y los otros continuaban atacando a lord Ozai quien se trataba de defender con sus artes de combate esperando que pasara el eclipse ya que de otra manera estaria condenado al fracaso y él lo sabia. Zukoestaba tratando de arrinconar a su padrer usando sus habilidades para que no pudiera escapar de los ataques de Aang y Katara

- rindete! no tienes escapatoria! -le grito a su padre

- Jamás! No cuando tengo la victoria tan cerca!

- cien años de guerra no es cerca!

- el cometa Sozin esta a uns cuantos días y con el mí victoria definitiva!

- eres un iluso si crees que el mundo se doblegara ante ti sin oponer resistencia!

- no lograran detenerme! -en eso un pedazo de roca paso a centimetros del rostro de Ozai

- yo no estoy tan segura -dijo Toph- y te lo vamos a domostrar hoy y ahora -finalizo lanzando varios ataques de tierra control con sus pies y manos que Ozai esquivo a duras penas, retrocediendo cada vez más. Aang se adelanto y continuo atacando aprovechando lo que aún quedaba del eclipse solar para acabar con él. En ese momento Ozai tropezo y callo al suelo. Aang coloco la punta de su bastón en su cuello y dijo

- este es el fin señor del fuego

- yo no lo creo -con un rápido movimiento de sus pies desequilibro a Aang y lo mando a volar hacia las llamas

- Aang!! -grito Toph que percibio lo que estaba pasando y levanto una pared de piedra para detener al maestro aire quien uso esta para tomar impulso, dirigirse hacia Ozai y mandar un ataque de aire control que lo hizo volar hasta la estatua de un guerrero que portaba una lanza, la cual se le clavo en el pecho matandolo al instante. Justo en el momento en que el eclipse llegaba a su fin. Hubo un profundo silencio hasta que Sokka dijo

- termino? realmente termino? -todos se quedaron mirando y Toph fue la que dijo

- Si Sokka, por fin la guerra termino -Zuko camino silencioso hacia la estatua y con cuidado bajo el cuerpo de su padre, lo tendio en el suelo y con su mano le cerro los ojos y la boca, para luego descolgar una bandera de la nación del fuego y cubrir el cuerpo con esta

- descansa en paz señor del fuego Ozai, hijo de Azulon, hijo de Sozin, esposo de Ursa y padre de Zuko y Azula. Que los espiritus te concedan su perdón, su luz y su guia en el otro mundo -se levanta y Katara se acerca a él con cuidado y le dice

- Zuko te encuentras bien?

- si Katara, ahora hay que dar la noticia para detener la pelea en el campo de batalla -le contesto

- y cómo lo haremos? -pregunto Aang- nos va a tomar mucho tiempo si lo vamos diciendo uno por uno

- no es necesario Aang, tan sólo hay que subir a la torre principal y bajar la bandera de la nación del fuego, con eso los comandantes entenderan y se rendiran

- de acuerdo -dijo Aang acercandose a la ventana y extendiendo su planeador- yo ire hasta allá, ustedes cuiden todo aqui -Aang se retiro y comenzo a volar y tomar cada vez más altura hasta llegar y tomar cada vez más altura hasta llegar a la punta más alta del enorme palacio, donde ondeaba una gran bandera con el emblema de la nación del fuego sujetada al mastil por unas cuerdas. Aterrizo, guardando su planeador y deshaciendo los nudos la bajo y la enrollo con cuidado. Y entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el campo de batalla y Aang pudo escuchar el propio latido de su corazón por un instante...

Entonces supo que era cierto...

La nación del fuego había caido y la guerra había llegado a su fin

**Epilogo: Una nueva Era**

Habían sido días muy ocupados luego de la muerte de Ozai y el final de la guerra, se mandaron cientos, tal vez miles de mensajes a todo lo ancho y largo del mundo anunviando la victoria del avatar y sus aliados. El mundo respiraba paz por primera vez en más de un siglo y se notaba en el ambiente, la gente había recuperado algo que había olvidado... la alegria de vivir, una alegri simple, contagiosa y muy poderosa. Todos andaban contentos y con canciones en el corazón mientras realizaban sus trabajos y sus obligaciones. Seria un largo camino para arreglar todo lo que la guerra destruyo, pero aún asi la gente se sentia optimista, con esperanza...

En verdad el avatar traia la esperanza al mundo una vez más...

Y ahora para nuestros amigos había llegado la hora de partir y continuar con sus propios caminos y si bien estaban tristes, en sus corazones sabian que estarian juntos no importara la distancia fisica a la que se encontraran, porque, como aang aprendio con el guru Patik, la mentira más grande del mundo es la separación y ellos eran uno solo en sus almas

- te estoy hablando en serio Zuko -lo amenazaba Sokka- no hagas sufrir a mí hermana o te las veras conmigo- este sólo bufo exasperado mientras sujetaba a la maestra agua por la cintura quien sólo miraba a su hermano como un caso perdido

- ya dejate de decir tonterias Sokka. Zuko y yo estaremos muy bien -dijo tomandolo de la cintura.

-acaso pueden ser más empalagosos ustedes dos? Me enferman! -dijo Sokka- estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros Katara? Aún hay espacio en Appa

- estoy segura Sokka. Aqui hay mucho trabajo por hacer y necesito aprender muchas cosas sobre protocolo y tradiciones de la nación del fuego si voy a ser emperatriz junto a Zuko -se sonrojo mientras jugaba con el anillo hecho con la 'flor de fuego' que este le había dado y que estaba en su mano izquierda

- pero después no te arrepientas -dijo su hermano subiendose a Appa tratando de finjir molestia, pero la verdad es que erapara ocultar unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras que luchaban por salir de sus ojos al tener que dejar su hermanita y él como guerrero tenia su orgullo que cuidar

- nosotros también te deseamos lo mejor Katara -dijo Aang apuntando a Toph- van a ser muy felices los dos

- muchas gracias Aang ¿a dónde van a ir primero? -pregunto Katara

- vamos a ir con los papas de Toph, para que dejen de preocuparse por ella y luego vamos a ir al templo aire del sur para reconstruirlo, con los poderes de tierra y metal de Toph y mí aire control no nos tomara mucho tiempo

- si necesitas algo, ayuda o materiales de cualquier tipo, no dudes en avisarme, esta claro Aang? -le dijo Zuko

- claro que si y tú no te olvides de invitarnos a la boda de ustedes dos -sonrio Aang haciendolos sonrojar mientras Toph reia

- esa no es forma de hablarle a tú sifu -dijo Zuko fingiendo molestia

- cuidate mucho Aang y cuida mucho a Toph -dijo Katara dandoles unos abrazos de despedida- vengan a vernos cuando quieran

- en serio? -dijo Aang- no sera un problema?

- claro que no, mientras yo viva el avatar siempre sera bienvenido a la nación del fuego -le contesto Zuko. En ese momento Aang ayudo a Toph a subir en Appa y luego subio él, tomo las riendas y se elevaron en el aire en dirección al ocaso

Fin del Fanfic Libro III: Fuego o la Fiera Domada

Muchas garcias todos por lo reviews enviados! No tienen idea lo agradecida que estoy! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!

Pronto publicare un fic Lemon de Zuko y Katara que estara junto a otros fics lemons en una historia llamada "Lemon Tree" Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias y que las sigan disfrutando

Saludos

Eowynd


End file.
